Un Romance para Nabiki
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Crossroads: Nabiki la reina del hielo finalmente se da cuenta que no todo en la vida es dinero... CAPITULO FINAL Gracias a todos por leer
1. La Damisela en apuros

**CAPITULO 1: La Damisela en desgracia.**

No le dolió. En realidad esperaba sentir algo en el momento de recibir el golpe en la cara pero no fue así, trastabillo y callo al suelo mientras en un gesto casi inconsciente se llevaba la mano al rostro.

-Estúpida –El enorme chico caminaba a su alrededor como un gato que atrapo a su presa- ¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar de chantajear al gran Yamada?

Nabiki Tendo tuvo una cortante frase para responder pero se dio cuenta de que no podia hablar debido al golpe, su labio estaba hinchado y le estaba zumbaba la cabeza, miro frustrada como el enorme chico despedazaba su cámara fotográfica.

-Y ahora me ayudaras –La voz de Yamada era amenazante- Si se corre la voz de que fui yo quien mando al hospital a una chica mi fama de "chico malo" se disparara por las nubes.

-Mi padre es un gran arte marcialista –Nabiki por fin encontró palabras- En cuanto se entere que tu me golpeaste la vas a pagar...

Yamada la tomó por el pelo jalándola con tanta fuerza que la chica grito de dolor, la lanzo hacia otro lado estrellándola contra un árbol, eran poco mas de las seis de la tarde y aquel páramo del parque lucia vació, no había lugar a donde correr ni a quien llamar, La mediana de los Tendo maldijo su decisión de tratar de "hacer negocios" con el tipo mas peligroso de todo el colegio Furinkan. El muchacho sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella, la chica trato de levantar los brazos para cubrirse pero se sentía muy cansada, era una pesadez en su cuerpo, ya no podía defenderse.

Algo paso corriendo delante de Yamada. Fue una línea en azul y el chico retrocedió gritando de dolor, Nabiki trato de ver que habia sido pero una pesada cortina caía sobre su conciencia, un poco antes de derrumbarse distinguió al enorme chico lanzarse a pelear contra alguien.. ¿Era una espada?... Un tranquilo silencio la envolvió y después no supo nada mas.

El dolor en su rostro fue lo que la despertó, estaba acostada en una camilla, el olor a aceites e incienso le dijo donde estaba, era el consultorio del doctor Tofú. Una agradable y fría sensación cubrió su rostro, era una compresa con un fuerte aroma a hierbas.

-Esto desinflamara la herida –La voz del doctor se oía muy preocupada y algo molesta- Esta vez se te fue la situación de las manos ¿Verdad Nabiki?.

-Gajes del oficio –Alcanzo ella a decir, no entendía porque pero le dolía la garganta como si hubiera gritado mucho.

-Tienes suerte de que el hubiera llegado a tiempo –Tofú iba a decir algo mas pero una voz le llamo- El también recibió un par de golpes pero al tipo que te ataco le fue peor.

Nabiki trato de preguntar quien la habia ayudado pero sitio que el doctor se levanto y hablaba con alguien.

-Usa esta pomada en el golpe y sanara no te apures no se nota mucho.

-Las heridas de la batalla se muestran con orgullo pero acepto su bálsamo con respeto doctor.

-Gracias por ayudarla...

-Era mi deber –La voz se oía incomoda- Yo... Es decir será Nabiki Tendo pero en ese momento era una damisela en desgracia...

-Noto cierto interés en la Damisela –La voz de Tofú se escucho suspicaz.

Un silencio, después la otra persona tosió como aclarándose la garganta.

-Ella... Es especial para mi si es que debo de admitir algo... Pero usted sabe que mi corazón pertenece a una sola mujer.

-O a dos –Rió Tofú y la tos de incomodidad se volvió a escuchar- A un así te viste muy valiente al pelear contra esa mole.

-Solo era un tipo con músculos y nada de técnica –Dijo la voz con un tono de desprecio- Nada digno de pelear contra...

-¿¡Dónde esta mi hija?! –La voz angustiada era de Soun Tendo- ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi precioso Querubín?!

-Tranquilo Soun ella estará bien –Dijo Tofu y después su voz se torno chillante- ¿kakakaka sumi hola que tiempo de no verte?

-Yo me retiro entonces doctor y gracias por atender –La voz que habia escuchado primero se despidio.

-¡Jajajaja! Y no se accidente tanto Doctor....¡Jejejeje!

-Pero el no es doctor –Se escucho decir a Kasumi.

Momentos después la familia entera se encontraba alrededor de Nabiki, ella mareada solo atino a decir que estaba bien, en ese momento sumente trataba de averiguar quien la habia salvado de las manos de Yamada y sobre todo si eso que habia oido era lo que creia.

-"Ella es especial para mi" –Habia dicho aquella voz- ¿Quién era?


	2. Una teoria fantastica

**CAPITULO 2: "Una Teoría fantástica"**

Contra la mejor opinión de su padre y de sus hermanas Nabiki se presento en la escuela al día siguiente, el parche que el doctor había aplicado en su cara desvaneció la hinchazón hasta convertirla en algo discreto, solo usaba unas gafas obscuras para disimular un poco la línea morada que había quedado de recuerdo en su párpado, se había maquillado un poco mas recargado para tapar el golpe pero desistió al ver lo excesivo de su apariencia. "Como si el director no necesitara pretextos para regañarme" Pensó mientras se limpiaba.

Al llegar a la escuela notó dos cosas importantes: Yamada no había asistido a clases y nadie parecía enterado de lo acontecido aquella tarde, cosa que agradecio bastante dado que no se sentia en humor de contestar cosas que ella misma no sabia.

-Señorita Tendo –La voz del maestro le sacó de sus pensamientos- Le agradeceria que prestara atención a la clase y se quitara los lentes ¡Esto no es una playa!

Nabiki renegó un poco y se quito los lentes, de inmediato se dio cuenta que Shinda y Monoko (sus amigas y cómplices) le miraban con asombro.

"¿Qué te paso en el ojo?" La expresión de Monoko era muy clara. Nabiki arqueo una ceja y miro hacia arriba "larga historia". Shinda movió su lápiz inquieta "Tienes que dar todos los detalles". Nabiki tosió discretamente y tamborileo con los dedos el borde de su escritorio "Mas tarde en el comedor, ahora a estudiar". Tras eso la silenciosa conversación se dio por terminada.

Al sonar el timbre de salida la clase se levanto en orden y abandono el salón, Monoko y Shinda corrieron a reunirse con Nabiki, ella les saludo y luego un movimiento en un rincón llamo su atención. El grupo del club de Kendo se hallaba reunido alrededor de su capitán. Siempre lista para obtener algo de provecho de cualquier situación se acerco discretamente, solo lo necesario para escuchar.

-...Yamada no volverá a la escuela –Dijo uno de los muchachos, al oír el nombre Nabiki se acerco un poco mas- Creo que la visita de todo el club con los uniformes puestos lo disuadió.

-Eso le enseñara –Dijo otro con una actitud agresiva-Nadie golpea a una chica y se va como si nada.

Definitivamente hablaban sobre ella y el incidente de la tarde anterior, además se aportaba otro dato: El héroe era un miembro del equipo de Kendo.

-Mantengan esto en secreto, no creo que sea necesario dañar la reputación de nadie, señores su honor esta de por medio.

Nabiki retrocedió muy sorprendida, aquella era la voz que había oído en el consultorio del doctor Tofú, aquella era la voz del que la había salvado "ella es especial para mi..." Esas habían sido sus palabras.

-¿Porqué siempre escuchas las conversaciones ajenas Nabiki Tendo? – Tatewaki Kuno la miro arrogante- Esta vez no obtendrás dinero de mi parte...

-Ni te lo iba a pedir Kuno-Baby –Dijo ella en un gesto mas casual pero evitando mirarlo a los ojos- Bueno los dejo con su "platica de hombres" Chicas andando.

Shinda y Monoko saludaron levemente a Kuno y salieron tras una apurada Nabiki, el orgulloso "Relámpago Azul" arqueo las cejas en señal de desconcierto y luego se volvió a los muchachos.

-La gran copa Ínter escolar se hará en una semana, tenemos dispensada una hora asi que iremos al gimnasio a entrenar- Los muchachos iban a protestar pero en ese momento Kuno alzo la voz- ¡¡Esa copa ha estado aquí por cuatro años y es mi intención que permanezca aquí otros cuatro, maldita sea la suerte de el que no este conmigo!! –Ante esta clara amenaza el grupo se alzo en vítores por su capitán

En el comedor Las tres chicas comían en silenció. La mediana de los Tendo jugaba con su comida mientras cientos de ideas le daban vueltas por la cabeza "Ella es muy especial para mi.." Esa frase saltaba a cada instante en su cabeza y por alguna razón algo en su interior se agitaba cada que la recordaba. Eso la molesto, ella no tenia porque sentir algo, eso se lo dejaba a aquellos descerebrados que pensaban en el amor...

-¿Y a que hora se supone que nos dirás que te paso en el ojo? –La voz de Monoko la hizo saltar no se esperaba que le hablaran.

-Es cierto –Señalo Shinda apuntándole con los palillos que usaba para comer- Se ve que fue un golpe muy feo así que será mejor que cuentes.

-La verdad...

-¿si? -Las chicas parecían alzarse de puntas para oír mejor.

-...Yo en realidad no esperaba...

-¿siii? –Las chicas estaban al borde de la mesa.

- ...Salí de mi casa tan aprisa que me resbale y me di contra la puerta.

Las dos chicas calleron al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¡¿Tanto para contarnos eso?! –La voz de Shinda no podía oírse mas decepcionada- ¡Kamisama! Eres perversa Nabiki-chan.

-Como debe de ser –Contesto ella sonriendo- Si no no seria igual.

-Tienes el corazón de hielo –Comento Monoko sentándose de nuevo, Nabiki le lanzo una gélida mirada- ¡¡Pero eso es bueno!! ¿verdad? Jejeje –Dicho esto tomo su lunch y comió como si no hubiese otra cosa que hacer.

Se dejaron oír gritos y algunos golpes estridentes, Ranma apareció saltando de mesa en mesa seguido por Akane quien blandía amenazadora su famoso mazo.

-¿Mi comida te va a matar? ¡Noticias Ranma idiota! ¡Yo tambien puedo!

-¡Primero alcánzame "pechos-planos"! –Le grito Ranma justo antes de saltar por la ventana.

Nabiki vio la escena con un nuevo enfoque. ¿Eso era estar enamorado? ¿qué clase de ridículos podía hacer la gente en ese estado? Ella siempre había sabido lo que quería y a donde quería ir y definitivamente lo haría sola, no había nadie que le hiciera pensar lo contrario.

-¡Tres hurras por el capitán Kuno! –Gritaban los chicos del club de Kendo- ¡Por la copa Inter-Escolar! ¡Paso al campeon!

"Ella es especial para mi..." Nabiki se levanto de la mesa dejando sorprendidas a sus amigas, habia perdido el apetito y ahora solo quería alejarse de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

-Esto es estupido, es una ridiculez –Murmuro enfadada mientras azotaba la puerta del comedor- a mi no me puede estar pasando –Se detuvo frente a la vitrina de los trofeos y vio una foto del equipo de Kendo, señalo entonces con un dedo hacia ahí y grito- ¡Será mejor que te des por vencido yo no voy a caer en tu estúpido jueguito! ¿Me entendiste?

Una idea salto a su mente... Algo comenzó a ser elaborado, entonces sonrió al darse cuenta de que todo lo tenia bajo control de nuevo.

-Si claro esta –se toco la punta de la nariz en actitud pensativa- Lo unico que tengo que hacer es demostrar lo equivocado de la situación lo pondré en un lió y sacare algo de dinero en el proceso – Mas segura de si soltó una ligera risita diabólica- Nadie puede contigo Nabiki Tendo, nadie ¡jejejeje!


	3. Una chica de negocios

**CAPITULO 3: Una chica de negocios.**

Nabiki salió de su casa mas temprano que de costumbre, llevaba un juego nuevo de fotografías que seguro las vendería como pan caliente, Ranma y Akane habían dado mucho material interesante aquella noche. Había una foto en particular, Akane recién salida de la ducha cepillandose el pelo, la toalla caía sensualmente dejándola parcialmente desnuda, Nabiki sabia que esa toma valía oro puro.

-Le quitare hasta el resuello esta tarde –Nabiki sonrió satisfecha por lo perfecto de la toma- Quizás deba plantear la idea de un plan de pagos con un módico interés.

Llego a la escuela y al entrar en su salón lo primero que vio fue el enorme anuncio en la Pizarra

"UNA SEMANA PARA EL TORNEO INTER ESCOLAR APOYEN A NUESTROS CAMPEONES"

La idea de poner una sección de apuestas durante el torneo empezó a detallarse, vio a su amiga Shinda y le saludo, la chica estaba muy ocupada en un libro pero alcanzo a ver a su amiga.

-Nabiki-chan –Saludo alegremente- ¿Planes para el torneo?

-Lo usual –Dijo Nabiki con aire tranquilo, en ese instante apareció Monoko, traía el pelo algo revuelto y parecía muy agitada- ¿Qué te retardo?

-Nada –Dijo ella muy colorada- solo se me hizo algo tarde... ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Pondremos una sección de apuestas durante el torneo –Anuncio Nabiki- eso fomentara el animo entre nuestros chicos.

-Y de paso engrosara nuestros bolsillos –Shinda codeó a Monoko y ambas rieron- Mira la mejor carta del torneo esta entrando en el salon -shinda se levanto y dijo medio en serio medio en broma- ¡Saludos Kuno-sempai! ¡Todas las esperanzas están en ti!

Kuno respondió con un saludo algo ostentoso pero se quedo con cierta duda al notar algunas risas mal contenidas en el salón ¿Acaso la bella señorita se burlaba de la impecable técnica del relámpago azul? Una segunda mirada confirmo sus sospechas, la chica era una de las amigas de Nabiki Tendo.

-Bellas sin duda pero letales como el escorpión –Pensó Tatewaki y decidió guardar la frase para alguna ocasión en especial, felicitándose a si mismo por esa enorme creatividad suya.

Nabiki espero a que el estuviera sentado en su pupitre y después se le acerco abanicando las fotos, el mientras se encontraba concentrado en escribir la novedosa frase en su libreta de "Frases celebres"

-Kuno-baby –Dijo ella en su mejor y mas seductor tono de voz- ¿Has visto algo interesante el dia de ahora?

-No Nabiki Tendo –Respondio el mientras se preguntaba si Escorpion llevaba h o no de repente cerró la libreta recordando algo y miro a ambos lados antes de ver a los ojos a su interlocutora- ¿Estas mejor?

Nabiki retrocedió dos pasos viendo a Tatewaki como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

-El día anterior no me pareció apropiado preguntártelo –Kuno la veía a los ojos fijamente- con tanta persona alrededor pero me preguntaba...¿Cómo sigue tu cara? Espero que ese villano de Yamada...

-¡¿Y a ti que rayos te importa como me siento! –Nabiki habia enrojecido hasta limites alarmantes y veía a Kuno con una expresión indefinible entre el miedo y la sorpresa absoluta pero entonces se dio cuenta de que todo mundo la veia sorprendida y sin mas abandono el salón dejando a Tatewaki con el desconcierto del momento.

Pero la sorpresa era mayor entre sus amigas.

-¿viste, viste, viste? –Monoko estaba al borde de un ataque, si un extraterrestre hubiera entrado al salón seria normal-¡Enrojeció! ¡Sus mejillas... ¡Oh por las barbas del poderoso Kamisama! ¿eso es posible?

-Y le paso después de hablar con Tatewaki-sempai –Shinda habia aprendido mucho de las capacidades deductivas de Nabiki- Si no fuera por que Nabiki-san es tan dura yo pensaria... –Rió ante una idea que desecho de inmediato- Imposible no ella.

Mientras en el baño de mujeres alguien se escondía en el ultimo compartimiento. Nabiki estaba sentada sobre la taza con las piernas recogidas mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura, sentía que sus mejillas ardían y el pecho le retumbaba por las palpitaciones tan fuertes que tenia, suspiro hondo varias veces y salió del baño, entonces se dio cuenta de que aun apretaba en las manos las fotos, que ahora se habían convertido en un montón de papeles arrugados, frustrada los guardo en un bolsillo de su jumper y después se mojo la cara, varias veces, se tallo y luego se miro en el espejo.

-Me estas asustando –Dijo a su reflejo- Si te empiezas a descontrolar porque alguien te pregunta algo tan simple entonces será mejor que te lleve a ver a un buen loquero.

"Pero uno que cobre barato" pensó y aquella idea la hizo sonreír "Hai, esa es la Nabiki que conozco, ahora regresa a tu salón y déjate de tonterías." Se miro de nuevo al espejo e hizo una mueca de disgusto "tienes la cara húmeda y los ojos rojos, si no te conociera diría que estabas llorando" ahora la idea le hizo dar una carcajada que hizo ecos en el baño pero que al final no la convenció mucho.

Las clases pasaron normales, tan solo la ligera idea de que sus amigas evitaban verla a la cara le molestaba, después en el comedor de la escuela las dos chicas hacían lo opuesto mirándola con ojos desorbitados y en silencio, aquello provoco que a la Tendo le surgieran una serie de venitas en la cabeza.

-¡¿Quieren dejar de mirarme así! –Nabiki dio un manotazo en la mesa bastante molesta- parecen un par de lechuzas por el amor de dios.

-¡Gomene! –se disculparon las dos con un rápido gesto.

-Mejor pasemos a los negocios –Monoko saco una libreta y Nabiki suspiro aliviada- Daisuke y Hiro piden una prorroga para terminar de pagar su préstamo y que no les quitemos sus "gameboys" pero eso lo tienes que ver tu Nabiki-chan –Nabiki negó con la cabeza a lo que la chica del pelo rizado apunto algo en la libreta y siguió- Yuriko del salón 17-b dice que si podemos conseguir unas fotos de el capitán de soccer -Monoko se sonrojo mucho, por un instante parecía molesta.

-Tal vez Daisuke pueda pagar su deuda con nosotras de otro modo –Nabiki no noto el cambio en el rostro de su amiga- el esta en el equipo si logramos que introduzca una cámara en los vestidores...

-No creo que sea buena idea... –Monoko ahora veía la mesa mientras apretaba la libreta

-alguien esta enamorada de Mizuhiro-sempai –Dijo Shinda discretamente mientras Monoko enrojecía- De hecho alguien se ve con el todas las tardes después de prácticas.

-Quien lo diria –Nabiki sonrió al notar que la chica se sonrojaba a un mas-Bueno solo por eso exigiremos el triple de la cuota por las fotos de Mizuhiro.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –Monoko se levanto indignada dando un manotazo- ¡No es correcto!

-Pero es productivo –Nabiki la miro fijamente sin perder la compostura- pero si tanto te molesta... La cuadriplicamos y listo.

-Algún día tu te vas a enamorar y vas a sentir lo que yo... –Monoko se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y se alejo de la mesa.

-Ya se le pasara... ¿Qué? –Nabiki miró a Shinda quien parecía el reproche personificado.

-Siempre te he admirado Nabiki-san y pensé que me gustaría ser como tu... Pero a veces me haces dudar. -la chica también se levanto y la dejo sola.

-Que delicadas nos estamos volviendo –pensó Nabiki con un ligero arqueamiento de cejas pero después de un momento lo reconsidero- Bueno, tal vez me excedí un poco esta vez.

El resto de las clases pasaron sin mas novedad, quizás con la excepción de que las chicas no le hablaron el resto de la tarde. La salida de la escuela resulto un poco mas solitaria que de costumbre pero a ella no le molesto.

De regreso a su casa cruzo el parque de nuevo, camino un poco mas aprisa con el recuerdo de su encuentro con Yamada pero al llegar a la pequeña explanada se topo con otra persona, Tatewaki estaba ahí, practicando, se movía con naturalidad, Nabiki se detuvo a observarlo un momento, ella sabia que Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, casi cualquiera de los otros artemarcialistas que ella conocía podía darle una buena paliza pero no dejo de sentir un poco de admiración al ver los fluidos movimientos del Kendoka con todo había que admitir que Tatewaki era dedicado a su arte.

-Retendremos un año mas el trofeo Kuno-baby –Dijo ella finalmente distrayéndolo

-Siempre sorpresiva Nabiki Tendo –Kuno dejo de practicar- ¿Qué te trae por estos verdes prados de paz?

-Tomaba un atajo –Contesto ella con calma mientras se acercaba a el- Y ya que te veo me tengo que disculpar contigo.

-¿Nabiki Tendo disculpándose? –Kuno se veía algo sorprendido- creo que será interesante escuchar sus razones..

-Por lo rara que me porte en el salón, te grite sin razón alguna... –De repente sintio que disculparse por eso ya no era buena idea- Tal vez... Bueno... El golpe y todo eso me dejo algo alterada.

-Entonces no hay nada de que disculparse –Kuno se acerco hasta ella, su rostro era serio pero tenia un extraño brillo en sus ojos- Me alegra saber que estas bien.

-Bien... –Ella sintió que la mirada de Tatewaki era demasiado insistente- Creo que eso era todo yo me tengo que ir –Dicho esto se dio la vuelta pero entonces el chico la detuvo tomándola de la mano. Se quedo paralizada un momento sin atreverse a voltear, algo le decía que no quería verlo a los ojos.

-Tengo algo que proponerte Nabiki Tendo –La voz de Kuno era casual, ella lo miro y se dio cuenta de que el se veia normal con la misma arrogancia de siempre- Mañana en la noche habrá una importante cena en el feudo Kuno... Yo quisiera pedirte que fueras mi pareja en dicha reunión.

Muy bien aquello definitivamente no era algo que se escuchara todos los días.

-Espera –Nabiki se llevo una mano al puente de la nariz y lo apretó tratando de aclarar sus ideas- ¿Yo acompañarte a una cena? ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita Kuno-baby?

-No es exactamente una cita –Kuno se dio cuenta que aun le sujetaba la mano y la soltó dando un paso atrás- Irán los mas importantes accionistas de Kuno-enterprises y sus hijos, la mayoria de ellos van con parejas y bueno... Creo que el ver al primogénito de los Kuno sin compañía pues este... Seria algo...Pues incomodo.

-¿y tu diosa de la trenza? ¿Y tu adorada Akane?

-Frágiles y bellas rosas como ellas no serian apreciadas por esos cerdos capitalistas ávidos de poder -Kuno tomo una pose dramática- No encajarían en ese ambiente... –Entonces noto que una aura azulada comenzaba a brillar sobre el cuerpo de Nabiki- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-O sea ¿Qué se supone que soy yo? –Nabiki se oía furiosa- ¿Comida para cerdos? Por mi te puedes meter tu invitación directo en...

-No malinterpretes mi idea Tendo-san –Kuno se aproximo a ella y la tomo de las manos- Tu... Eres bella en tu propio estilo –El por alguna razón se sonrojo y ella también- Tu eres hábil para los negocios y deliciosamente manipuladora... Podrías ayudarme a lidiar con esos tipos... Yo me avergüenza admitirlo estoy muy alejado de las elucubraciones que se tejen alrededor de el dinero de la familia.

Nabiki bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. "Deliciosamente manipuladora" ese era sin duda el mejor halago que había oído, una cena con gente importante, eso sin duda le serviría mucho, tener conexiones en sitios altos le daría poder pero no podía aceptar así de fácil, tenia que hacer la pregunta obligada.

-¿Y cuanto piensas pagarme por ser tu "escort" Kuno-bay? Yo no soy una chica fácil tu sabes.

Por un instante muchas emociones cruzaron por el rostro del joven Kendoka, finalmente se detuvieron en una ligera mueca de decepción.

-Tus honorarios serán generosos, de eso ni lo dudes.

-Entonces pasa por mi Kunito, yo estaré lista a la hora indicada y tráeme un bonito arreglo de flores –Ella le guiño el ojo- Que no se diga que eres tacaño... ¿Y podrías soltarme las manos? La gente puede murmurar.

Kuno se ruborizo horrores y retrocedió trastabillando, ella sonrió al sentir que tenia el control de nuevo, el hizo una reverencia mas bien torpe y después se retiro del lugar, ella pensó que el dia no fue tan malo después de todo.

-Vaya, vaya –Una voz conocida se escucho a sus espaldas- ¿Un naciente romance entre Kuno-sempai y Nabiki Tendo? Que noticia tan interesante

Era Monoko.

-Cuando toda la escuela se entere el chisme se va a masticar por días.

Era Shinda

-¿Días? No amiga estamos hablando de meses.

-¿Qué se proponen ustedes dos? –Pregunto desafiante Nabiki

-Nada en realidad –Shinda jugaba con una cámara fotográfica- Lo usual, negocios, tomamos muy buenas fotos tuyas y de Kuno tomados de la mano.

-Unos posters algunas postales Monoko sonrio- Se venderán como pan caliente.

Nabiki parpadeo desconcertada, era un chantaje.. ¡A ella! Y de sus mejores amigas.

-Muy bien –Su voz se oía controlada- ¿Cuánto me va a costar su silencio par de harpías?

-¡Solo quiero que dejes en paz a mi sempai! –Monoko hablo muy rápido y se sonrojo de inmediato- Solo déjalo en paz.

-Tal vez esto de al traste con nuestra amistad Nabiki.. -Shinda se oía triste- Pero tienes que entender que no siempre las cosas giran alrededor del dinero, yo te sigo respetando pero si... ¿Nabiki-chan?

La aludida estaba riendo a carcajadas, miro a las dos desconcertada chicas y dejo de reír.

-Ustedes dos aprenden rápido, superaron a la maestra ¡Caramba!

-...

-Vamos no me miren así, tienen la solemne promesa de que yo Nabiki Tendo dejare en paz a Mizuhiro ¿Contentas?

-¡¡Siii! –Monoko se lanzo sobre ella y la abrazo mientras lloraba- perdóname por esto pero yo no quería que... Y tu eres mi mejor amiga y yo.. –La chica estallo en un llanto que dejo a la mediana de los Tendo algo apenada.

-Perdóname a mi también –Shinda hablo en voz baja- Yo, me extralimite...

-Siempre pensé que tenias potencial Shinda-chan –Nabiki sonrió con dulzura en una expresión que desconcertó a la otra chica- Ahora veo que llegaras lejos ¿me podrías dar la cámara?

-Este.. Seguro –Shinda le entrego la cámara pero dudo un momento- ¿No te arrepentirás?

-Jamas me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomo –Nabiki saco el rollo fotográfico y se aseguro de que estuviera bien velado.

-¿Iras a la fiesta de Kuno-sempai? –Pregunto Monoko secándose las lagrimas.

-Claro que iré, esa clase de oportunidades nunca se desperdician.

-sonara medio loco pero por un segundo creí que Kuno-sempai te invitaba por otras razones –Observo Shinda- Por un breve instante le vi cara de enamorado.

Nabiki calló al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¿Kuno enamorado de mi? –Nabiki se levanto de inmediato y actuó como si nada pasara- Kuno esta enamorado de tres personas nada mas: De el mismo de Ranma en versión femenina y de mi hermana, no creo que haya lugar para mas.

-¿Pero y si fuera cierto? –Monoko se puso pensativa- Eso podia cambiar el panorama en muchas cosas.

-Si como no... -Nabiki se mostró escéptica- Tendría ahora que comprar tres ramos de flores diarias y me estaría persiguiendo a mi también ¡Qué fastidio!

-Por lo menos a ti ni te gusta...

Nabiki miro a Shinda y arqueo las cejas en señal de disgusto pero no respondido, las tres caminaron en silencio, la mediana de los Tendo se dio cuenta que no sabia que responder a la observación de Shinda, un no era la respuesta mas obvia y sin embargo...

"Y sin embargo" Pensó ella. "De repente siento que no tengo todas las respuestas"


	4. Fiesta

**CAPITULO 4: "Una Fiesta"**

Nabiki se miro al espejo y sonrió satisfecha ante lo que la imagen le devolvía, una muchacha de casi dieciocho años delgada de generosas curvas, vestida en un sexy vestido de noche Azul oscuro sin mangas, el frente se veía cubierto hasta el cuello pero la parte de atrás... Ahí era donde radicaba el éxito de su presentación.

La espalda estaba descubierta en su totalidad, hasta el punto en donde la misma podía perder su nombre. En realidad no mostraba nada mas que la espalda pero eso se veía muy sugerente y perturbador. Ahora solo necesitaba probar su eficiencia.

Oh Ranma –Nabiki vio al chico de la coleta pasar por frente a su cuarto¿Te molestaría hacerme un favorcito?

¿Qué necesitas Nabiki-chan? –Ranma se mostró precavido, nunca sabia en la clase de problema que un favor para ella podía acarrear.

Nada en particular –Contesto aparentando naturalidad- Solo que tengo un lunar en la espalda que me gustaría cubrirme y no me alcanzo ¿Podrías ponerme tu el maquillaje en ese punto?

Err... creo que si puedo..

Gracias Ranma –kun –Nabiki le dio el tubo de maquillaje liquido y se volteo- esta justo en la mitad de la espalda.

¡Agk!

La chica sonrió al escuchar a Ranma atragantarse y retroceder, el impasible Saotome se había vuelto gelatina con solo un leve vistazo, miro hacia atrás y sonrió al ver al pobre muchacho en el suelo y con una leve línea de sangre en la nariz de el

Cambie de opinión Ranma-kun –Dijo ella sonriendo seductoramente- Mi lunar se ve muy sexy justo en donde esta –Dicho esto cerro la puerta de su habitación dejando a un desconcertado Ranma tirado en el piso.

Mientras una lujosa limosina se detuvo frente a la casa Tendo, Tatewaki descendió de ella y camino con paso inseguro hasta la entrada, se sentía realmente incomodo en el traje que su hermana le había obligado a usar para la ocasión, llevaba una orquídea para Nabiki, por alguna razón no compro el enorme ramo de rosas que vio en la florería, sintió que esa sencilla flor era mas adecuada ¿lo sencillo adecuado en el Relámpago Azul? Parecía inadmisible pero en fin. Toco un par de veces la campanilla de la puerta y espero.

Hola buenas... –Kasumi abrió la puerta vio a Tatewaki y sin poderlo evitar se sonrojo- Dios mío... ¿Kuno-san?

Buenas noches bella Kasumi-san –Kuno arqueo una ceja ¿La mayor de la familia Tendo dedicándole una extensa mirada a su persona¡Imposible! Sin duda la fajilla del smoking le afectaba el cerebro- vengo por Nabiki-chan

¿Nabiki? Pensé... Oh bueno pasa por favor –Kasumi lo vio pasar y no pudo evitar el volver a darle una mirada evaluadora- "Si se viera así todos los días... Dios mío..."

¿Quien llego? –Akane salia justo en ese momento del dojo, había estado practicando y estaba algo sudorosa, al ver al kendoka tardo un momento en reconocerlo¿Kuno?... ¡Kuno¿Qué... Que haces aquí?

Por desgracia mi adorado ángel de luz y perfección no por verte a ti como lo son mis mas íntimos anhelos, si no para ver a tu hermana Nabiki con la cual tengo un necesario encuentro ya programado -Kuno dudo un segundo ¿La misma mirada extensa de parte de su amado ángel¿acaso entonces seria una expresión familiar? Bueno eso era muy lógico.

Akane no pudo evitar el sentirse extraña, sabia que Tatewaki Kuno era un pelmazo insoportable y que a la menor oportunidad podía acomodarle un buen golpe para que conociera el firmamento pero en ese instante... Vestido con ese Smoking negro, tan impecablemente peinado, con ese porte tan desenfadado. Vaya se veía atractivo y eso era muy turbador, después de todo ese era Kuno y... ¿Había dicho que venia por Nabiki?

Déjame ver si esta lista. –Dicho esto salió disparada escaleras arriba.

Al llegar a el cuarto de su hermana descubrió en el suelo al pobre de Ranma que parecía todavía shockeado por el vestido, trato de preguntarle que pasaba pero cambio de opinión, por alguna razón temía que la respuesta no le fuera a convencer. Toco un par de veces y la chica abrio la puerta ya con un abrigo negro encima.

Kuno esta abajo –Dijo Akane con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro- No lo vas a creer pero... Vaya se ve... Atractivo...

¿Perdón? –Nabiki alzo una ceja sorprendida por el comentario de su hermana¿Tu haciendo comentarios favorables de Kuno-baby?

Realmente no lo creería si no lo hubiese visto –En ese instante apareció Kasumi por las escaleras- Kuno-san se ve muy bien ¿No podremos intercambiar lugares Nabiki?

�¡Kasumi! –Exclamaron las dos hermanas sorprendidas y la mayor de ellas lanzo una discreta risita.

Yo también puedo bromear de vez en cuando por si no sabian.

Si pero resulta muy extraño –Akane se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo¿Notan que estamos hablando de Tatewaki Kuno como si se tratara de un ..Chico..?

Pero si es un chico mi querida hermanita –Sonrió tiernamente Kasumi.

Me refiero a un chico normal, como si fuera la primera vez que lo vemos...

Me encantaría quedarme a vivorearlo con ustedes hermanas pero tengo que irme con mi "Chico normal"

Oh ya veo es por eso –Kasumi se cruzo de brazos y sonrió pensativa (**n/a: **_Como le gusta sonreír a la niña ¿verdad?_)- Ya se volvió tu chico...

Nabiki se quedo de piedra en la escalera y le lanzo una asustada mirada a su hermana.

Diviértete mucho. –Kasumi se despidió de ella mientras ayudaba a su hermana menor a levantar a Ranma quien todavía permanecía decompuesto en el suelo.

La mediana de los Tendo bajo las escaleras preguntándose como otras tantas veces si en realidad su hermana mayor sabia mas de lo que aparentaba.

Nabiki Tendo tal como lo prometí aquí me tienes puntual.

Wow.

Realmente se veía muy bien.

Te daré un diez en puntualidad y otro mas en presencia Kuno-baby, si la fiesta es buena te ganaras el oro.

Kuno pareció no entender la broma, se alzo de hombros y le dio la orquídea a Nabiki, ella sonriendo la puso sobre la solapa de su abrigo y lo tomo del brazo, así salieron de la casa. Soun Tendo vio todo el movimiento desde la sala pero solo parpadeo un poco y regreso a la apacible lectura de su periódico.

Te noto incomodo Kuno-baby –Nabiki hablo con su acompañante después de un prolongado silencio en el interior de la limosina¿La fiesta no es de tu agrado?

Es por la fiesta.. Y este endemoniado traje –Murmuro Kuno viendo las calles por la ventanilla- Yo quería algo mas tradicional, algo mas digno de la nobleza de mi familia pero mi hermana se puso muy cerrada respecto a los kimonos y eso... No se como pero termine vestido así.

Pues si me lo preguntas te dire que te vez muy bien Kuno-san.

La misma mirada.. Sip era un gesto de familia.

La mansión Kuno bullía en una inusual actividad, había gente vestida de manera elegante por todos lados, los costados del enorme portón estaban llenos de limosinas y costosísimos autos europeos o de ultimo modelo, sirvientes de levita blanca y doncellas de estilo francés iban y venían llevando bandejas con bebidas y bocadillos. Cuando Tatewaki y Nabiki entraron todas las miradas se posaron en ellos. La chica sonrió casual y dejo que el sirviente tomara su abrigo, la prenda se deslizo seductora por sus hombros y escucho una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa tras ella.

"Esto marcha" Pensó triunfante.

El señor Tatewaki Kuno y su acompañante Nabiki Tendo –Anuncio un sirviente.

Miradas de aprobación y comentarios por lo bajo por todo el recinto, aquello empezaba con el pie derecho.

¡Hohohohohohohohohohohoho!

Bueno casi.

Kodachi Kuno se aproximo hacia ellos luciendo un espectacular vestido dorado con un escote que amenazaba con mostrar algo mas si ella se seguía sacudiendo de esa manera.

Vaya, vaya mi querido hermanito ha escogido a una pareja muy.. interesante –La mirada de la Rosa negra variaba entre la admiración y la envidia- Excelente elección de atuendo Nabiki Tendo.

Gracias Kodachi-san –Nabiki sonrió, dos podían jugar ese juego- Tu vestido es hermoso, va de acuerdo a tu personalidad.

Kuno vio sonrisas y escucho cumplidos pero sentía que, por alguna razón, aquello distaba de ser un encuentro amistoso y lo ultimo que necesitaba era un combate, conocía las habilidades de su hermana pero las de su acompañante no y no era el momento de averiguarlas.

Hay que atender a los invitados hermana, vamos Nabiki-san déjame y te presento al vicepresidente de la compañía –Dicho esto se llevo a la chica de la mano.

Kodachi vio la escena, algo estaba pasando y parecía muy interesante, una fugaz idea paso por su mente y sonrió ante las posibilidades, chasqueo los dedos y un solicito mesero se acerco con una bandeja de bebidas.

La noche transcurrió entre presentaciones bebidas y risas falsas, en realidad Nabiki la estaba pasando muy bien, toda esa frivolidad y poses fingidas, era como si hubiese nacido para eso, Kuno se veía bastante tranquilo y por algunos momentos parecía disfrutarlo también pero se notaba que aquel no era su ambiente. Pronto el grupo que amenizaba la fiesta empezó a tocar música para bailar y las parejas llenaron la pista.

¿Me concedes esta pieza Nabiki? –La voz del "Relámpago azul" se oía un poco atropellada, no estaba acostumbrado a beber así.

Nabiki extendió la mano y se dejo arrastrar por un repentinamente seguro Tatewaki, el la tomo de una mano y puso a otra en su espalda, al sentir la piel desnuda de la chica dio un respingo.

¡Por todos los dioses! –Kuno retiro la mano como si la hubiese puesto en una braza ardiente¿Qué clase de vestido es este? Ahora entiendo porque había tantos hombres a nuestras espaldas ¡Y yo creía que mi hermana era la única capaz de usar algo tan impropio!

¿muy molesto conmigo Kunito? –Pregunto ella tratando de oírse normal pero la verdad había bebido demasiada champaña.

En realidad creo que no... –Kuno con cierto recelo volvió a tomarla de la espalda- tu presencia ha sido un éxito, yo creo que todo salió bien.

Me alegra ser de ayuda Kuno-baby.

Bailaron en silencio durante un rato, a media canción Nabiki sintió la mirada de el chico sobre ella y volteo a mirarlo, sus ojos parecían profundos he impregnados de un brillo que no estaba ahí, lo soltó de la mano y rodeo su cuello, el puso ambas manos en su espalda, ella se estremeció por el contacto.

Estas.. Particularmente hermosa esta noche...

Tu.. Tu te vez muy apuesto –Nabiki se mordió el labio inferior lamentando el cumplido, Kuno solo sonrió.

Me alegra ver que el villano de Yamada no lastimo tu carácter, jamás pensé que me enfurecería así por nada.. Pero cuando lo vi golpeándote.. Que Kamisama me perdone quería matarlo.

Escuche que le decías algo al doctor Tofú el dia que me llevaste al consultorio –En realidad no quería tocar ese tema pero...

Dije muchas cosas ese día –Kuno se mostraba esquivo.

Oh cierto –Nabiki decidió no profundizar en el tema. Permanecieron en silencio un poco mas y entonces escucho que el soltaba una risita nerviosa¿Qué pasa Kuno?

Nada solo pensaba en lo irónico que resulta esto –Kuno parecía divagar- Yo muriendo por bailar una pieza romántica con mi adorada Akane y aquí estoy con la voraz Nabiki Tendo y puedo decir que es el mejor momento de esta noche.

Kuno...

Yo dije que en cierto modo eras muy especial para mi... Mi cómplice y mi amiga por un buen rato ¿desde la primaria? Creo recordar que fuiste tu quien me vendió un par de lápices cuando por algún desatino olvide los míos en la casa...

"En realidad eran los tuyos se te habían caído y yo los rejunte" Pensó Nabiki pero no tenia caso que lo mencionara. Se recargo en el pecho de el y sintió su perfume, un aroma seco, a maderas, muy masculino. Las manos de el parecían acariciarle la espalda y ella se estremeció, eso era demasiado personal, estaba mas cerca de Tatewaki de lo que había estado de ninguna persona jamás y la peor parte era que en realidad no le desagradaba.

Kuno movió una de sus manos y la metió en su saco buscando algo, el movimiento provoco que rozara los pechos de ella pero fue algo tan fugaz que no lo noto, como tampoco lo furiosamente roja que se había puesto ella, sin embargo continuo abrazada a el, Nabiki se dio cuenta que Kuno sacaba algo de su saco. Un rollo de billetes perfectamente bien enrollados y sujetos con un clip dorado.

Tu pago por los servicios de Scort como lo acordamos Nabiki –Dijo Kuno en su habitual tono de voz- Pensé en un cheque pero recordé tu particular gusto por el efectivo, espero que la cantidad sea la justa.

Nabiki tomo el dinero ofrecido, dejo de bailar y apretó aquel rollo de billetes con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, bajo la mirada y se dio la vuelta.

Estoy segura de que eres bastante generoso Kuno-baby, gracias por recordarme a que había venido y ahora si me disculpas es un poco tarde...

Dame un momento y te llevare a tu casa...

No te molestes yo conozco el camino y algo de aire fresco me ira bien.

Pero es muy noche y una dama como tu no debería...

Una dama "como yo" sabe lo que tiene que hacer y ahora discúlpame, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela. Itte kimasu, Kuno-sempai.

Otukaresama Nabiki-san –respondió Kuno viendo partir a la chica.

Por alguna razón Kuno sintió que algo no marchaba.

Eso no era lo importante, siempre tenia esa sensación de equivocación.

Pero esta vez tenia la seguridad de que la había cagado en algún momento y eso le molestaba. Se sentía culpable... Por alguna misteriosa y extraña razón.


	5. Reflexiones

**CAPITULO 5: Reflexiones.**

Kuno Tatewaki, el relámpago azul del colegio Furinkan, El ave fénix, el destello celeste de... En fin el tipo en cuestión estaba sentado en una silla de jardín mientras veía a la servidumbre recoger todas las cosas de la fiesta que se había celebrado (con gran éxito por cierto) En su mansión pero en realidad no los veía, en realidad estaba haciendo algo muy inusual en el. Estaba pensando.

Por lo general cuando parecía pensar sobre un tema en particular en realidad dejaba divagar su mente a niveles mas allá de la conciencia humana y se perdía en abstractos conceptos que invariablemente le conducían a decisiones erróneas y en la mayoría de los casos a dolorosos resultados.

Pero en esta ocasión estaba pensando en un tema fijo, trataba de hilvanar una serie de situaciones que se le habían presentado y que por alguna razón le molestaban enormemente, cosas que le llevaban directamente a la hija mediana de Soun Tendo y su repentina partida de la fiesta.

¡Hohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho!-

¡Maldita seas hermana! –Kuno se incorporo de golpe tratando de divisar la procedencia de aquella familiar risa demencial- ¿No puedo tener un minuto de tranquilidad sin que sea interrumpido por tu diabólica presencia?

La aludida se encontraba sentada en la rama baja de un árbol que estaba tras el, Tatewaki volteo con calma y enfrento a su hermana.

Un Cocktail memorable hermanito –Kodachi ya se encontraba vestida con un cómodo kimono de casa y jugaba negligentemente con su listón de gimnasia- Las relaciones publicas son aunque desagradables para ti algo tremendamente necesario para el mundo en donde nos desarrollamos.

¿Vienes a darme clases de política One-chan? –Kuno la miro con una cierta añoranza. Épocas en que la terrible "Rosa negra" era solo una tierna niña que le buscaba para jugar a los "Samuráis". Un sentimiento de simpatía surgió involuntario en su pecho y sonrió con familiaridad.

Kodachi bajo del árbol donde estaba y se paro frente a el, Kuno se había quitado su corbata de moño y abierto algunos botones de su camisa, traía el pelo revuelto, la chica le acaricio el cabello y tan bien sonrió con familiaridad, no tenia que hacer falsas poses con el después de todo era su hermano y de alguna manera extraña lo quería... De alguna manera.

Me sorprendió que invitaras a Nabiki Tendo a la fiesta. Pensé que estaría aquí alguna de tus adoradas diosas o incluso las dos.-

Bellezas como ellas no merecían codearse con semejantes parásitos del dinero como estos.

Oh ya veo y escogiste algo mas adecuado para los "parásitos", carne de segunda...-

¡No hables así de ella! –Kuno se mostró repentinamente eufórico y Kodachi retrocedió.

Vaya, vaya –La chica lanzo una interrogadora mirada a su hermano quien se veía también sorprendido por su reacción- ¿No es demasiada protección para alguien que solo te quita el dinero y se la pasa estafándote?

Mi relación con ella es mas compleja que eso hermana, no lo entenderías.-

¿Y acaso tu la entiendes Oni-sama?-

Como si hubiera caído una bomba en el centro de la casa.

Yo vi a una chica admirada de tu porte –Kodachi comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Kuno mientras giraba su listón de gimnasia- Yo vi a una chica que bebió y disfruto de tu compañía, un baile tranquilo y romántico, le dijiste muchas cosas... Que se veía hermosa, que era muy importante para ti. O si Oni-sama yo escuche. Le dijiste todo lo que una chica quiere escuchar –Kodachi dejo de dar vueltas y el listón cayo inerte al suelo sus ojos estaban impregnados de una intensa emoción- Todo lo que hace que el corazón de alguien salte de emoción, si en ese momento le hubieses pedido algo, lo que fuera ella no te lo negaría ¿Y que hiciste? Sacaste un fajo de sucios billetes y le pagaste como si fuera una... Una cualquiera. Un golpe perfecto para destruir la moral de un enemigo. Debo de decirte que ni yo idearía algo tan ruin.

Ella no es mi enemiga –Kuno se sintió presa de un repentino temor, era como si estuviera desnudo ante ella y eso no le agradaba.

Entonces –De repente Kodachi parecía muy triste, a punto de llorar- No solo fue algo ruin, fue algo muy, muy estúpido.

Un largo silencio se hizo entre ellos. La rosa negra había desviado la mirada y parecía secarse una lágrima con el dorso de la mano, Kuno miraba un punto mas allá de su hermana, su cerebro se encontraba ahora presa de una furiosa actividad, una inusual y coherente ilación de pensamientos comenzó a trabajar hasta que de repente la idea salió en un exabrupto.

¡Ay mierda! –Kuno se dio un sonoro golpe en la frente con la palma abierta.

Por esa alegórica exclamación veo que la luz se hizo en esa pilota que tienes por cabeza Oni-sama –Kodachi le dedico una triste sonrisa, le dio un beso y después se retiro sin decir mas.

Kuno se dejo caer en la silla donde estaba sentado y maldijo por lo bajo su propia ceguera. Todos los caminos apuntaban a algo que el mismo había negado por mucho tiempo, algo que trataba de idealizar en la figura de otras dos personas y que parecía no ver en ella... Pero podía arreglarlo, claro que podía, después de todo el era el implacable Ave fénix del colegio Furinkan, el era la epitome de lo justo y correcto el era...

...Un perfecto imbecil –Dijo Kuno mientras metía su cabeza entre sus manos.

* * *

Nabiki abrió la puerta de su casa con todo sigilo, en realidad ya era una experta en entrar a escondidas, nadie notaba sus escapadas ocasionales y en este momento no seria la excepción.

Un poco tarde ¿no crees hermanita?-

Nabiki dio un salto al escuchar la familiar voz de Kasumi viniendo justo de detrás de ella ¿Cómo le había hecho para aparecer así sin que se diera cuenta? Como pudo le dio una especie de disculpa y trato de retirarse pero la mayor de los Tendo le sujeto la mano con suavidad y la retuvo ahí.

Por lo general no importaría que llegaras a esta hora –Kasumi la hizo voltear, su hermana menor permanecía con la vista en el suelo- Pero siento que algo malo te pasa ¿Me equivoco?

No me pasa nada –Fue la lacónica y apenas audible respuesta de Nabiki.

No me mientas Hermanita –Kasumi la sujeto con delicadeza de los hombros- Hay cosas que puedo ver... No soy tan tonta como parece.

Nabiki no pudo contenerse, tal vez fue todo lo que bebió en aquella fiesta o tal vez fue lo cansada que se sentía pero no pudo evitar el arrojarse a los brazos de su hermana y comenzar a llorar, Kasumi se sintió algo sorprendida de pronto pero después comenzó a acariciarle el pelo.

Todo esta bien –Le susurro tranquilizadora- Vamos hermanita todo esta bien.

No, no lo esta –Respondió la otra entre sollozos- Te estoy arruinando tu pijama, estoy mareada y me siento tan estúpida...

¿Qué paso en la fiesta? –La voz de Kasumi se oía ligeramente (solo ligeramente) alarmada.

Nabiki levanto la vista y miro directamente a los apacibles ojos de su hermana, pronto sus emociones se calmaron y regreso a ella su cinismo y sangre fría características.

Demasiado alcohol esta vez... No paso nada que yo no me buscara, estoy bien.-

¿segura? Llorar de esa manera no es normal en ti y...

Estoy bien hermana, tome un poco eso es todo, ya se me pasara, mañana lo pagare con una resaca pero –Nabiki alzo el fajo de billetes y sonrió triunfante-Valió la pena.

La chica dio la vuelta y con calma se dirigió a su habitación, la hermana mayor permaneció en el rellano de la casa, meneo la cabeza con decepción.

Honestamente no creo que haya valido la pena...

Nabiki entro a su habitación y se puso su viejo pijama, se acostó boca arriba miro el techo por largo tiempo mientras dejaba que el sueño la venciera.

Basta... –Murmuro al sentir de nuevo esa tristeza- No lo aceptare... No puedo sentir esto, no va conmigo –Se hizo un ovillo y finalmente quedo dormida.

Gracias a Dios era domingo en la mañana.

* * *

El desayuno Tendo de los domingos podía considerarse el mas tranquilo de todos los momentos de la familia, sin escuela ni prisas todos se sentaban alrededor de la mesa mientras la televisión pasaba un programa al que por lo general no prestaban atención, la platica semanal ocupaba la atención de todos los presentes.

... Y entonces Daizuke se resbalo con todos los libros del carrito –Ranma narraba divertido una anécdota de la escuela- No solo no se estrello al llegar al primer piso si no que se deslizo hasta llegar casi a la salida. Hiro y yo casi no lo alcanzamos.

¡Así que por eso fue el escándalo! –Akane se rió- Yuca y yo solo vimos como salían corriendo del salón.

Espero que el joven Dai no se haya lastimado –Kasumi le sirvió un poco mas de arroz a su padre.

Buenos días familia.-

Todos voltearon a la entrada del comedor y vieron a una desgarbada, ojerosa y bastante pálida Nabiki entrar, llevaba puesto un pants verdes y apenas si se había cepillado el pelo. Se sentó justo entre Akane y su padre y maquinalmente tomo un bol de arroz y comenzó a masticar en silencio.

¿y dime? –Pregunto Akane después de un momento- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con el nuevo Kuno?

Bien.-

¿te divertiste?-

Si-

¿Te sientes bien?-

Si-

Nabiki Tendo, la reina de los monosílabos –Bromeo Ranma, Akane lanzó una risita y le dio un cariñoso codazo.

La chica del Pants se levanto y murmuro un entrecortado "perdí el apetito" y salió del comedor dejando a la familia muy extrañada.

Nabiki regreso a su habitación y se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, por el momento no quería ver a nadie. Sentía que todos la miraban diferente. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, la chica no contesto esperando que la creyeran dormida pero volvieron a tocar, se tapo la cara con la almohada pero al final se levanto molesta y abrió la puerta de una un poco brusca, Kasumi la miraba sorprendida desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Tienes visitas... –La hermana mayor hablo con calma.

Si son Shinda o Monoko diles que las veré después –Nabiki se oía cansada

No, no son ellas –Kasumi miro hacia las escaleras- Es Tatewaki-san... Te espera afuera.

Dile que no estoy, que fallecí o que me fui a la legión extranjera –La chica iba a cerrar la puerta pero recapacito- No, espera, se lo diré yo misma.

El poderoso relámpago azul del colegio Furinkan esperaba su cita con el destino, muchas batallas había enfrentado y de muchas había salido victorioso, claro que la derrota tampoco le era desconocida y no le asustaba en lo absoluto pero en esta ocasión por alguna razón se sentía aterrado, el enemigo siempre era conocido, el demonio Saotome, el rival en los combates de kendo, aquel demente que se proclamaba su padre, ahora el enemigo era desconocido, ahora no estaba seguro si el rival a vencer era lo que en ese momento sentía en su pecho o lo que podia llegar a pasar cuando lo dijera lo que tenia en mente.

Eran un par de preguntas sin una respuesta clara.

La puerta de la casa de los Tendo se abrió y Nabiki salió al encuentro de Tatewaki, el chico traía su usual ramo de flores, se lo ofreció con gentileza pero ella ignoro el gesto y lo miro desafiante.

¿Se te ofrece algo Kuno-baby?-

Yo... Estee... Venia a disculparme... –Indecisión, la mirada de la chica era un bloque de hielo impenetrable.

No tienes que disculparte de nada querido –La chica se cruzo de brazos- Fue una excelente noche y la paga por ser tu "dama de compañía" resulto bastante gratificante.

"..."

Oh vamos Kuno-baby no pongas esa cara de sorpresa ¿Qué te hizo pensar que estaba ofendida? Si la paga hubiese sido menor ten por seguro que entonces estaría muuuy ofendida pero ya que estas aquí ¿no te interesan algunas fotos? –Nabiki metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pants y saco algo- están algo maltratadas así que te daré un descuento especial

Kuno de manera casi inconsciente saco un fajin de billetes y se los dio a la chica, tomo las fotos y sin decir una palabra se dio la vuelta y abandono el lugar. Nabiki permaneció en la entrada hasta que lo vio doblar la esquina y desaparecer.

Ya era hora –Pensó en voz alta mientras entraba a su casa- Basta de comportarse como una tonta... Nabiki Tendo regresa a los negocios.

Afuera, cerca de la puerta yacía un ramo de flores que nadie vio.


	6. La malvada Reina de Hielo

**CAPITULO 6: La malvada Reina de Hielo**

Un hermoso y brillante día normal en la be... (esperen, creo que me equivoque de fic) El día en Nerima no era ni hermoso, ni brillante y mucho menos normal. De otra forma este fic seria de algo menos de Ranma.

La mañana se presento muy nublada y envuelta en un inusual frío para ser mediados de abril, un ligero olor a descompuesto provenía del canal de agua que corría a través de la prefectura, los chicos caminaban a la escuela enfadados ya antes de llegar, las chicas estaban molestas porque el repentino cambio de la temperatura las había obligado a cambiar sus minifaldas y calcetas pequeñas por algo mas abrigador y en algunos casos menos sexys de lo que tenían en mente pero el frío que se sentía en el ambiente no era nada comparado con el aura que rodeaba a cierta de chica de pelo corto que caminaba sola hacia la escuela, su sola presencia parecía congelar cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

Shinda y Monoko esperaban tranquilamente en el patio del colegio, platicaban sobre temas intrascendentes cuando Monoko que era mas sensible que su amiga se estremeció...

.-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Shinda al ver a su amiga con el rostro repentinamente serio.

.-Algo, el ambiente esta cambiando –Monoko se estremeció.

.-Ohayo señoritas –La voz era atona sin ningún tipo de amenaza pero las chicas se sintieron presas de un repentino temor.

.-Ohayo Nabiki-san –Shinda le tomo un poco de trabajo pero logro darle un tono casual a su voz (largos días de entrenar con la mediana de los Tendo)- ¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana?

.-Nada que reportar –Fue la corta respuesta pero el tono era un claro: "No mas preguntas" y las chicas claro obedecieron sin rechistar la silenciosa orden.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el salón con la inquietante sensación de que la temperatura era mas baja al estar cerca de su amiga. Ellas no conocían de auras de batalla pero si alguno de los artemarcialistas del lugar hubiese visto a Nabiki lo mas probable es que tomaría una distancia prudente de ella.

.-Tendremos un día ocupado –Dijo Nabiki bruscamente haciendo que las otras dos chicas saltaran- Shinda iras al salón de Hiro y Dai y recogerás sus gameboys, no quiero mas retrasos, los venderemos a los chicos de primer grado. Monoko has una lista de morosos, deudas de mas de 500 yens serán liquidadas de inmediato o de lo contrario...

.-¿De lo contrario? –Monoko sintió escalofríos con la pausa que hiciera Nabiki.

.-Recuérdales las fotos, las grabaciones, recuérdales: "Nosotras sabemos"

.-¿Pero... Pero que sabemos? –Aquello estaba tomando tintes de película de terror.

.-Que ellos no saben que sabemos. –Nabiki guiño un ojo- Todos esconden algo, en algún momento hicieron algo estúpido y sin duda temen que los demás se enteren. Nosotras no tenemos nada en su contra (O tal vez si) pero díganme ¿Quién se arriesgaría a ser descubierto?

.-Eso es aterrador –Shinda parpadeo perpleja, la complicada jerga de Nabiki estaba tomando sentido y realmente era perturbador- ¿Vamos a chantajear?

.-Vamos a experimentar –Corrigió Nabiki sacando una pequeña libreta de cuero negro- ¿Cuántos de nuestros morosos amigos tienen cola que les pisen?

.-Pero en la lista hay amigos, gente a la que le prestamos por ayudarla solamente...

.-Ustedes dos –Nabiki hablo con un tono pausado, con una calma mortal- Han estado conmigo desde la primaria... desde que empecé con esto. Son las dos únicas que reconozco como amigas y cómplices, nadie mas de este pequeño circulo se puede considerar amigo. Todos son victimas o clientes potenciales ¿Entendido?

.-Pero Nabiki-chan... –Monoko trato de protestar.

.-¿ E N T E N D I D O ?

Las chicas asintieron débilmente con la cabeza, Nabiki las miro una vez mas y fue a sentarse a su lugar saco sus apuntes y se puso a estudiar, mientras las amigas iniciaron una conversación en su secreto lenguaje de señas.

"No se que le paso el fin de semana pero esta hecha un demonio" Las manos de Shinda jugaban con un lápiz y volteaba a ver con discreción a la mencionada.

"Jamás la había visto así" Monoko saco un libro, lo hojeaba y cerraba con cierto ritmo, después apretó los labios y se acaricio su pelo ondulado "¿Qué hacemos?

Shinda levanto los hombros y giro los ojos. "¿Qué mas nos queda? Hacerle caso y esperar"

Llego el receso y fue el peor que la escuela recordara. Las amigas de Nabiki fieles a las indicaciones de esta comenzaron con la lenta e insidiosa recolección de deudas, las chicas al principio temían que la gente las botara con cajas destempladas pero para su sorpresa el plan de la mediana de los Tendo era efectivo. "Nosotras sabemos" de inmediato la persona se ponía lívida y balbuceando nerviosa pagaba la deuda sin mas. Pronto se sintieron contagiadas por una sensación de poder y comenzaron a darle tintes cada vez mas dramáticos y amenazadores a las palabras "Nosotras sabemos".

.-Terminamos –Shinda escucho la campana para el regreso al salón y miraba atónita la cantidad de dinero recolectada hasta ese momento.

Esto es asombroso –Monoko sentía que su lonchera pesaba mucho, había puesto el dinero recolectado ahí.- Deberíamos de contratar un servicio de seguridad bancaria para que nos escolten fuera de la escuela.

Las chicas rieron un momento y se encaminaron al salan de clases de repente Shinda se detuvo y ahogo una exclamación. Monoko se asusto.

.-¿Qué pasa?

.-¿Qué hacemos si alguien nos pregunta exactamente que es lo que sabemos?

.-¡Uwaa! No lo había pensado –Monoko se puso pálida.

Las dos muchachas estaban en la entrada del salón sin saber que hacer.

.-Espero que Nabiki tenga un plan de contingencia si eso pasa –Dijo Shinda en un susurro.

Mientras tanto Nabiki Tendo salía de los baños y caminaba algo apurada, había recogido su grabadora que dejaba encendida en un rincón del lugar y se había entretenido escuchando una conversación entre dos chicas que prometía ser una fuente de considerable interés para futuras ocasiones, paso cerca de la oficina del director y escucho algo que la hizo detenerse.

.-... Las respuestas para los E.A.G (exámenes de aprovechamiento general) Están todas en estos sobres director Kuno.

La chica se movió con la mayor discreción posible, la puerta de la oficina estaba entreabierta y pudo distinguir al Supervisor general de distrito entregarle unos papeles al "Hombre palmera".

.-Falta un mes casi para que los exámenes se realicen –El director Kuno veia emocionado los papeles- Pero con esto podremos hacer que nuestras estrellas del deporte estén listas para los juegos interescolares.

.-sus deportistas son buenos Kuno-san pero si no obtienen un mínimo de 70 en las calificaciones generales no podrán jugar. –El supervisor lo miraba algo nervioso.

.-Lo se señor supervisor –El director Kuno comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas de su Ukelele- Por eso le pedí que me diera las respuestas con tanta anticipación, los haré que las memoricen así tendremos a todo el equipo de deportistas de Furinkan jugando, las apuestas de este año estarán a nuestro favor.

.-Hay demasiado en juego Kuno-san –El hombre le apunto con un dedo- Si algo le pasan a esas pruebas...

No se apure señor mío, no se apure. ¿Apetece una deliciosa piña colada antes de irse?

.-Bueno, no hará mucho calor pero algo fresco no me caería mal.

Los dos hombres abandonaron la dirección, cerrando la puerta tras de si, Kuno-san jamás noto el pedazo de goma de mascar que estaba en la chapa y que impedía que la puerta se cerrara por completo. Nabiki salió de su escondite tras un viejo locker y entro sigilosamente a la oficina. Una vez ahí miro lo que buscaba: El sobre con las respuestas.

"Con mis respuestas" Pensó ella "Si saco suficientes copias podría venderlas a un precio razonable" Una enorme y avarienta sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "Que demonios ¡Razonables mis pantaletas! Pediré un ojo de la cara por copia" Tranquilamente guardo el sobre en la pechera de su Jumper y salió de la oficina, saco el chicle de la chapa y cerro la puerta, nadie la había visto.

O por lo menos eso creía ella.

Dentro de la oficina del director un panel invisible se movió y un pequeño ninja se deslizo en silencio por la habitación, estaba preocupado. El hurto aquel traería consecuencias, conocía el carácter de su patrón y lo cruel que podía ser.

.-El amo Tatewaki –El pequeño Sazuke chasqueó los dedos-El conoce mejor a la joven Nabiki el sabrá que hacer –Presuroso volvio a abrir el panel y desparecio del lugar.


	7. Consecuencias

**CAPITULO 7: Consecuencias**

Nabiki suspiro y busco una posición mas cómoda, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que terminaba en el pasillo cargando los botes de agua.

Pero por el momento no importaba, la pequeña humillación valía bien la enorme veta que acababa de encontrar. Un ligero movimiento llamo su atención, por el pasillo venia caminando el sirviente de la familia Kuno, el único siempre visible del clan de ninjas que servían a la familia mas adinerada de Nerima: Sazuke. El ninja paso a un lado de ella haciendo una reverencia y después entro al salón pidiendo permiso para hablar con "El señorito Kuno".

Tatewaki visiblemente molesto por la interrupción de las clases salio del salón y llevo a su sirviente a un rincón alejado donde Nabiki no alcanzo a escuchar nada de su conversación, solo veía que Sazuke gesticulaba nervioso y Kuno movía la cabeza molesto. Finalmente Tatewaki dijo algo y el ninja hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse. El "relámpago Azul" regreso al salón de clase en una actitud muy pensativa, al pasar junto a ella tuvo el impulso de hablarle pero el chico estaba sumido en una profunda meditación.

"¿Y para que quiero hablarle?" Pensó entonces "Rayos esto de estar parada me esta afectando los nervios"

La campana sonó anunciando el cambio de clases. Los chicos suspiraron aliviados y esperaron tranquilamente la llegada del siguiente maestro, Nabiki dejo el balde de agua y entro a su salón, de inmediato abrió su mochila y guardo el sobre dentro de su libreta negra, sus dos amigas llegaron cargando sus loncheras ahora convertidas en pequeñas cajas fuertes.

.-Funciono –Shinda soltó una risita de satisfacción- Deberías de haber visto las caras de todos, haciendo un gesto dramático repitió- Nosotras sabemos... El dinero fluye como río.

.-Pues tengo algo entre manos que nos hará millonarias –Nabiki se sentía muy satisfecha consigo misma.

En pocas palabras puso a sus dos compañeras al tanto de su aventura en la oficina y el plan de vender las respuestas de los exámenes. Las dos chicas guardaron silencio e intercambiaron una mirada de susto. Aquello iba mas allá de cualquier cosa que hayan hecho antes.

.-Es demasiado peligroso Nabiki-chan –Shinda le hablo en voz muy baja, en susurros- Es un documento del gobierno... Nos podemos meter en un problema enorme... Tal vez la cárcel.

.-Soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel –Chillo Monoko.

.-Dejen de portarse como unas cobardes –Nabiki hizo un gesto de fastidio- Nadie sabe nada, nadie puede probar...

.-Nabiki Tendo tenemos que hablar –En ese instante apareció Tatewaki tomando a la chica del brazo y llevándosela aparte ante la atónita mirada de las chicas.

.-¿Qué paso con la legendaria educación del "Relámpago Azul"? –Nabiki se zafo de la mano de Kuno y lo miro desafiante.

.-Lo que sea que estés planeando será mejor que desistas en este instante.

Maldición, de algún modo lo sabia.

.-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me estas tratando de decir Kuno-baby –Mintió la chica.

.-Como presidente de la junta de honor y justicia del colegio Furinkan tengo la obligación de denunciar y presentar ante la ley a cualquiera que viole las reglas de esta honorable institución.

.- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en ese pequeño y edificante discurso tuyo Kunito? –Alma de hielo... Ranma no era el único capaz de usar esa técnica.

.-Se que has tomado algo que no te pertenece... Regrésalo y me encargare de que nadie tenga por que enterarse de este particular evento.

.-Me tienes totalmente en blanco.

.-¡No juegues así con esto mujer! –Kuno la tomo violentamente del brazo- ¡Estamos hablando de tu futuro y del honor de tu familia!

Kuno permanecía en silencio con el rostro encendido y poco apoco recuperando la compostura, aquel exabrupto lo había tomado por sorpresa, permanecía con los ojos fijos en los de la chica quien también se veía sorprendida, el aflojo la presión en el brazo de ella y esta lo aprovecho para zafarse, la mirada fría regreso a los ojos de la mediana de los Tendo.

.-Si estas tan seguro de lo que dices... ¿Por qué no vas a denunciarme?

.-No tengo pruebas físicas de tu desacato.

.-Entonces ¿por qué no vas y revisas mis cosas? Como discípulo superior tienes ese derecho, mi mochila esta ahí.

Kuno Miro el asiento de Nabiki y a las dos chicas que permanecían a la expectativa, luego dirigió una mirada mas a la Tendo quien permanecía impasible, fue directo al asiento de ella y tomo la mochila, la abrió y después suspirando volvió a dejarla en su lugar.

.-Eres muy lista, no esta en tu maletín y si yo lo reviso sin fundamentos me convertiré en el villano de este drama... Bien Nabiki Tendo, has ganado este round, solo espero que entiendas que si se presenta el momento tendré que aplicar toda mi justa ira sobre ti... Y tus cómplices en el caso que los tengas.

Una tos llamo su atención, en ese momento entraba el maestro, el chico hizo una reverencia y se retiro, Monoko se puso pálida y parecía que iba a desmayarse de no ser porque Shinda le pellizco con fuerza el brazo y la hizo reaccionar, todos ocuparon sus lugares. La clase comenzó sin mas contratiempos.

"Le sacare copias en cuanto termine esta clase" Nabiki estaba algo nerviosa pero ya desarrollaba un plan de emergencia "Alguien encontrara el sobre tirado cerca de la dirección y todo se convertirá en un simple mal entendido"

El sonido de una alarma sobresalto a todos los alumnos, era la señal contra desastres, algunos comenzaron a pararse cuando la voz del director Kuno.

.-¡Aloha mis queridísimos educandos, Este es un simple simulacro, por favor obedezcan a sus maestros y sigan las indicaciones de los monitores de salón!

.- Las mujeres primero en la línea –Kuno se levanto y comenzó a mover a la gente según el manual de emergencias- Dejen sus pertenencias aquí recuerden que la vida es mas importante que los bienes materiales.

La mirada del chico fue directamente a Nabiki, ella volteo hacia otro lado y deseo que sus mejillas no se pusieran rojas, la había pillado totalmente por sorpresa.

Al salir del salón la fila se encontró con dos enormes tipos de traje y de aspecto agresivo que desviaban a los alumnos hacia otro lado- Directo al auditorio por favor –Era la cortante orden de los tipos- No se detengan y no se regresen todos al auditorio.

Nabiki vio como los hombres entraban al salón y tuvo un espantoso presentimiento...

El auditorio de la escuela estaba al tope. Todos los estudiantes y maestros se encontraban ahí compartiendo la misma sensación de desconcierto, si aquello era un simulacro de desastre ¿Qué hacían en el auditorio? Habían murmullos de inconformidad e inquietud; el director Kuno apareció de pronto en el escenario mientras se subía el telón, tras el se veían una mesa y algunas sillas, el director camino hacia el centro del escenario y encendió un micrófono que descansaba en su pedestal.

.-Bien, bien... Las siguientes personas suban por favor al escenario: Tatewaki Kuno, Señorita Hinako, Profesor Himune, Daisuke Toeda...

Siete personas fueron llamadas en total y muchos empezaron a temer lo peor, aquellas personas eran un grupo muy variado pero juntos representaban la máxima autoridad en la escuela, incluso el director estaba bajo la supervisión de estos: El comité de Honor y Justicia del colegio Furnkan.

.-¡Estimados estudiantes de este honorable colegio! –La repentina severidad en la voz del director sobresalto a los muchachos- ¡Es mi deber anunciar que la deshonra a caído a este venerable instituto!

Nuevos murmullos, sorpresa, indignación en algunos lados, en otros solo indiferencia.

.-¡Como ustedes saben cada trimestre el ministerio de educación hace una evaluación general de conocimientos a todas las escuelas del país, muchos futuros académicos dependen de los resultados de estos exámenes!

.-ay Dios, ay dios, ay dios... –Monoko comenzó a hiperventilarse, se puso muy pálida, Shinda le sujeto la mano tratando de calmarla.

Nabiki permanecía tranquila, solo un ligero tic en su ceja parecía diferente.

.-¡El superintendente de distrito amablemente vino hoy a entregarme un sobre con los exámenes preparados para comenzar con los planes de estudio... Y estos fueron sustraídos de mi oficina. Fueron robados sin ningún escrúpulo!

El director Kuno hizo una pausa para dejar que sus palabras se asentaran en el pensamiento del alumnado, rostros de susto, sorpresa, desconcierto, coraje... Murmullos mayores de indignación y clamores de justicia.

.-¡Ladrones! –Grito alguien- ¡Que los castiguen!

.-¡Que los cuelguen!

Mas gritos y sugerencias de cómo castigar a los culpables, Shinda estaba pálida y cubierta de un sudor frío, Monoko parecía a punto de salir corriendo, solo Nabiki se mantenía impávida.

.-¡En este momento! –continuo el director- ¡Hombres de mi entera confianza revisan cada rincón, cada aula, cada casillero... Las mochilas y maletines de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes y profesores de este plantel, cuando el documento robado sea descubierto el culpable será traído aquí y no solo sufrira la humillación publica de ser expuesto ante la escuela y su familia, si no que también será inmediatamente expulsado de esta institución sin ningún miramiento!

El director Kuno realmente comenzaba a disfrutar aquello. Los muchachos le miraban intimidados y a la vez subyugados por sus palabras, los tenia en la palma de la mano, si en ese momento lo ordenaba todos se pondrían a bailar un Luau. Mmmmmhhh... Tal vez no seria mala idea. Pero apenas había sacado su Ukelele cuando un hombre apareció en la puerta sujetando un sobre en sus manos.

.-¡Señor lo encontramos!

El hombre camino triunfante por el pasillo central del auditorio ante la mirada de cientos de alumnos, las amigas de Nabiki estaban al punto del desmayo, entonces sintieron que alguien las tomaba de las manos.

.-Ustedes no saben nada –Dijo Nabiki en voz baja- Pase lo que pase ustedes jamás se enteraron de lo que paso, si van a crucificarme quiero que ustedes estén entre la gente gritando que tan alto me quieren ver...

.-¡Nabiki-chan! –Monoko comenzó a llorar- No vamos a hacer eso, somos tus amigas, jamás...

.-Y por que son mis únicas verdaderas amigas se los pido –La voz de Nabiki se quebró- ustedes no deben de sufrir por mis errores, chicas yo...

.-¡El culpable se pondrá de pie por su propia voluntad! –El director Kuno se regodeaba con su dramática representación- ¡Señor Mazume díganos donde se encontró el documento!

.-Señor director tal vez el asunto no debería ser ventilado de esta manera –El hombre se mostraba muy cauto-Quizás mas tarde en su oficina...

.-¡No me diga como manejar mi escuela señor mío, diga el nombre del delincuente para que este se ponga de pie!

Mazamune se aclaro la garganta, Nabiki dio una silenciosa despedida a sus amigas y se preparo para ponerse de pie.

.-El documento fue encontrado en el gimnasio de la escuela, específicamente en el casillero del estudiante de tercer curso... Tatewaki Kuno.

El silencio que siguió fue tan intenso que podía escucharse el volar de una mariposa pero ellas también estaban algo desconcertadas para volar.

.-Tachi... –El director estaba pálido y la pequeña palmera en su cabeza había perdido varias hojas- Vamos Tachi levántate y explica a la gente que se trata de una trampa tendida por algún enemigo tuyo. Porque esto definitivamente es una locura...

Tatewaki se levanto y tomo el micrófono, miro a toda la escuela congregada y después hablo:

.-Tengo que hacer dos importantes declaraciones: La primera es que renuncio a partir de este momento al comité de Honor y justicia de Furinkan... La segunda es declarar que el documento fue sustraído de la oficina del director por su servidor el poderoso relámpago azul, yo soy el único responsable.

Al director se le seco la palmera que adornaba su cabeza y se le cayo la mandíbula al suelo, Nabiki se dejo caer en su asiento y ese sonido fue lo único que se escucho.

.-Me.. me... Me estas engañando Tachi –El director trataba de encontrarle alguna lógica a aquello-Vamos ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

.-¡Usted remedo de ser humano! –Declaro Kuno- ¡Su perverso plan era acreditar a unos pocos estudiantes para manipular el evento de la copa interescolar!

Exclamaciones de sorpresa, algunas aisladas, Ranma que hasta ese momento había estado jugando con un avioncito de papel comienza a interesarse en el asunto.

.-¡Se a confabulado con un corrupto servidor publico en nombre del beneficio personal pero no contaba con la atenta mirada del defensor de la justicia de esta escuela! Yo Kuno Tatewaki le acuso de crimen tal.

Pausa dramática.

.- Es una acusación muy grave Kuno... Muy grave –El director estaba pálido- Debes de tener una prueba además de tu palabra... Conoces las reglas.., -La voz de el hombre se hizo un hilo delgado de miedo- ¿La tienes?

.-Mi fiel sirviente sa...

.-¡Esa no es una prueba! –Bramó de repente el director- ¡Debes de tener una prueba, algo mas real! Dime Tachi... ¿Tu viste con tus propios ojos el mencionado evento?

.-No...

.-¿Puedes poner en duda la honorabilidad del supervisor sin ninguna prueba?

Kuno dudo de repente y el hombre aprovecho ese momento para lanzar un grito de victoria y recuperar el control.

.-Tachi me decepcionas, yo esperaba que fueras mas listo que eso... a pesar de ser tu padre...

.-¡Usted no es mi padre! –Interrumpió Kuno molesto- ¡Usted ni siquiera se le parece!

.. A pesar de eso soy el director –Continuo sin hacer caso de lo que el chico había dicho- Y es mi deber cumplir con las reglas así que .Kuno Tatewaki esta usted expulsado de esta escuela.

Tatewaki miro al director como si se tratase de un bicho raro... después miro a todos los presentes con aire de desconcierto hasta que su rostro recupero su arrogancia característica, bajo del escenario y camino hacia la salida con lentitud.

.-Señorita Hinako asegúrese que el jovenm expulsado recoja sus pertenencias y abandone estas instalaciones –Ordeno el director a una desconcertadísima maestra- ¡señorita Hinako!

.-¡Hai Kuno-sama! –Dijo la pequeña maestra levantándose de golpe y siguiendo al alumno, ella no podia creer que el chico realmente hubiese actuado por maldad... ¿El director era un delincuente entonces? Metió la mano en su bolsillo y jugo nerviosa con su moneda de 10 yens.

.-Es una pena que esto termine así Tachi el director hablo con un ligero tono de burla- Pero no te preocupes hijo yo me asegurare de que entres a otra escuela sin que esto aparezca en tu record permanente.

Kuno se detuvo de pronto con el rostro enrojecido. Levanto el brazo con el puño cerrado y después alzo el dedo de en medio y lo agito varias veces en el aire. El director se atraganto ante aquella falta de respeto pero la reacción del alumnado fue diferente, de repente todos empezaron a gritar y codearse, a patear el suelo y sin que los profesores pudieran evitarlo un solo grito comenzo a escucharse:

.-¡Sempai Kuno, Sempai Kuno, Sempai Kuno!

El aludido continuo caminando a la salida seguido por una bastante sorprendida Hinako mientras el director y el resto de los profesores trataban de controlar el enorme desorden que reinaba en el auditorio...

Las tres chicas lo observaron todo en silencio, de repente Shinda puso los ojos en balnco y se desplomo inerte.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

_Hola a todos. Realmente me extendi con este capitulo, no sabia ni como acabarlo. espero que sea de su agrado._

_Realmente no se si estos examenes de los que hablo en el fic son reales o si son tan relevantes (Mucho tiempo que deje la escuela) lo hice basicamente para el efecto dramatico. Bueno con esto nos acercamos a la recta final de esta historia y agradezco todas las muestras de apoyo que he recibido._


	8. Algo que decir

**CAPITULO 8: "Algo que decir..."**

Shinda comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, se sentía mareada y tenia un desagradable sabor amargo en la boca, se dio cuenta que tenia una compresa fría en la frente y que estaba acostada en una cama de la enfermería de la escuela, con la mirada busco alrededor de ella y se topo con el rostro de Monoko quien la miraba angustiada.

.-¿Qué me paso? –Pregunto sintiendo la garganta muy seca.

.-La enfermera dijo que se te subió la presión –Fue la respuesta de la chica de cabellos rizados- Nabiki y yo te trajimos aquí en cuanto pudimos pasar.

Monoko ofreció un vaso con agua a su amiga, cuando Shinda se incorporo se dio cuenta de lo mareada que estaba, aun así pudo levantarse y dar un sorbo al vaso.

.-No puedo creer lo que paso –Shinda se recostó de nuevo- Yo vi que Nabiki guardo ese sobre en su libreta... ¿Cómo demonios llego al casillero de Tatewaki-sempai?

.-Creo que la pregunta mas importante seria¿Por qué Tatewaki-sempai se dejo expulsar de esa manera? –Monoko se cruzo de brazos muy pensativa.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellas, entonces Shinda dijo en voz baja.

.-Tatewaki-sempai esta enamorado de Nabiki-chan.

.-Yo también lo había pensado. –Monoko lanzo un suspiro- Entonces eso significa que el se sacrifico por ella... Eso fue algo muy romántico.

.-¿Sabes? Por alguna razón el termino romántico no me checa con la imagen de Tatewaki...

.-Cierto –Respondió Monoko- Además Nabiki jamás correspondería a algo así.. ¿Te imaginas a Nabiki poniendo ojitos de borreguito y dando saltitos alrededor de Kuno?

Las chicas rieron un poco y se sintieron mas aliviadas, Shinda se dio cuenta de algo.

.- ¿Dónde esta Nabiki?

.-No lo se... Ella se fue en cuanto la enfermera dijo que estabas bien, me dijo algo de poner en su sitio a un idiota o algo así...

Shinda no dijo nada mas y se recostó de nuevo. "¿con ojos de borreguito?" meneo la cabeza "Hay muchas maneras de expresar los sentimientos".

Tatewaki camino con paso tranquilo por el patio de la escuela seguido por Sazuke que llevaba cargando las pertenencias de su amo. En realidad era solo una maleta con un par de espadas, un libro de poemas, dos cambios de uniforme y algunas fotos de Akane y Ranma.

.-El fin de una época Sazuke –Dijo Kuno al salir del colegio- caminaremos sin mirar atrás... Con la frente en alto.

.-Señor... –La voz del pequeño Ninja se oía triste- ¿todo eso fue necesario?

.-Lo que esta hecho no puede deshacerse así que no tiene caso que te responda.

.-Su señor pad... err... Digo el director Kuno tiene pensado mandarlo a una escuela disciplinaria en Hawai.

.- ¿En serio? –Kuno alzo una ceja sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto- Me pregunto si habrá buenos clubs de kendo en esas islas.

.-Amo Tatewaki...

.-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente grandísimo pedazo de idiota?

Kuno se detuvo en seco al reconocer la voz que le insultaba, no volteo, solo lanzo un profundo suspiro y después hablo con voz cansada.

.-¿Ahora perteneces al comité de despedidas Nabiki Tendo?

.-No seas sarcástico Kuno-baby que no va contigo –La voz se oía enfadada- ¿cómo rayos apareció ese sobre en tu casillero? –Nabiki noto que Sazuke se movía nervioso- Ah... Ya veo... El poder ninja al ataque...

.-Las causas justas a veces necesitan cierto tipo de acciones no muy honestas, es difícil discernir lo bueno de lo malo cuando caminas...

.-¡Déjate de esa charla de locos Kuno! –Demando la chica- Y por favor voltea a verme que me saca de quicio hablar con tu espalda.

Tatewaki dio una silenciosa orden al ninja y este se alejo a una distancia prudente, entonces volteo y enfrento a su interlocutora, una suave brisa soplo entre ellos levando un leve olor a humedad...

.-Estoy a tu servicio Tendo-san.

.-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Nabiki avanzo hasta el, algo en su interior comenzaba a removerse, era una urgente necesidad de la verdad y al mismo tiempo un miedo a oírla- Pudiste entregarme y quedar como el héroe de todos modos... ¿por qué te sacrificas así?.

Silencio. Tatewaki permanecía con una mirada impávida.

.-No te entiendo Kuno –Nabiki bajo la mirada- Y eso me esta molestando, yo creí conocerte mejor. Me estas dando demasiadas sorpresas últimamente.

.-Yo también estoy sorprendido –Kuno hablo finalmente- Hasta hace unos días yo creía que mi visión del mundo era lo bastante amplia como para que no me sorprendiera nada... Entonces un hecho fortuito me hizo ver lo lejos que estaba de entenderlo todo...

.-Sigues hablando sin sentido Kuno...

.-Lo que quiero decir es que a veces lo que mas quieres esta a tu alcance y tu no te das cuenta, he pasado mucho tiempo idealizando un amor, convirtiendo en diosas a mujeres mortales y colocándolas en el mas alto pedestal en mi vida... Quizás demasiado alto y luego me doy cuenta que en realidad solo necesito a alguien capaz de entenderme, de escucharme, de ser mas terrenal... Cuando ellas me pedían que me decidiera no podía por una sola razón, mi corazón no estaba preparado para escoger –El la sujeto de ambas manos y las llevo hasta su pecho- Pero ahora Ya lo esta.

Nabiki sentía que el corazón le latía con mucha fuerza, las manos de Kuno se sentían cálidas, la mirada del chico era de una determinación férrea pero al mismo tiempo estaba temblando, ella se dio cuenta de que lo que fuera a pasar seria determinante para el resto de sus vidas, como pudo soltó una de sus manos y cubrió la boca de el.

.-Espera no tienes que hacer esto –La voz de Nabiki temblaba, había emoción en ella- Solo tenemos que decir la verdad, la verdad es buena tu lo has dicho es... –Kuno quito la mano de su boca con suavidad haciéndola callar de inmediato.

.-La verdad Nabiki es buena eso es cierto... Y la verdad es que tengo que pedirte perdón por ser tan ciego... –Kuno soltó una pequeña risita, liberando así un poco de tensión-Yo pidiendo perdón, mintiendo, torciendo el código del samurai para mi propia conveniencia... En verdad el amor es algo peligroso... Pero agradable a la vez.

Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar mientras un tenso silencio los envolvía, los ojos de ella estaban impregnados de emoción y estaba ruborizada, los ojos de el se veían tranquilos, también estaba ruborizado pero ya no parecía nervioso, quizás el sincerarse lo había liberado, la sujeto de la barbilla y se acerco hacia ella hasta que pudo sentir su aliento en la cara y después en voz muy baja dijo:

Me gustas mucho Nabiki... –después de eso se acerco aun mas y torpemente puso sus labios sobre los de ella.

Fue un beso bastante torpe, años después ella lo recordaría y diría entre bromas que sin duda fue el beso mas desabrido jamás recibido por nadie pero sin duda fue un momento que quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre pues fue el primer beso de los dos.

Kuno se separo de ella, ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos ni hizo ningún comentario, simple y sencillamente se quedaron viéndose y tratando de adivinar que pensaba uno del otro; nuevamente Kuno fue el primero en hablar.

.- ¿Quisieras aceptar el ser mi novia formal Nabiki?

Lo primero que hizo ella fue abrir los ojos al máximo y soltar una especie de exclamación ahogada que fue interrumpida cuando el puso un dedo en sus labios, no era una orden ni había usado la fuerza pero ella callo de inmediato.

.-Es muy pronto para que me des una respuesta... Cosas como estas no se responden de inmediato, Mañana antes de que regreses a clases iré al portal de tu casa y recibiré tu contestación. No te sientas obligada a nada Nabiki Tendo, tanto un si como un No serán aceptados. Lo que tengas que responderme será algo honesto y libre de presiones. Por lo pronto me retiro, mi presencia en este lugar ya no es ni aceptada ni correcta.

El ahora "Ex-relámpago azul de Furinkan" Hizo una cortes reverencia y se dio la vuelta alejándose con su sirviente al lado. Caminaban en silencio entonces Kuno lanzo una risotada y sazuke lo miro sorprendido.

.-¿Señor?

.-Me doy cuenta que si la muerte viniera en este instante por mi podría irme tranquilamente con ella. He enfrentado al tirano opresor, salve al pueblo de la injusticia, protegí mi honor y rescate a la damisela en desgracia ¿Qué mas puede desear un samurai en su vida?

.-¿Un atardecer en el horizonte y el letrero de "Vivieron felices para siempre"? –Pregunto Sazuke tímidamente.

Nabiki se quedo ahí parada viendo a la pareja caminar hasta que se perdieron de vista, después se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta.

No regreso a la escuela.

Las calles de Nerima estaban llenas de actividad en ese momento, gente que salía de sus trabajos y entraba a restoranes y puestos de comida, algunos para llevar algo preparado para cenar a sus casas otros a comer algo o a reunirse con alguien, chicos de otras escuelas que terminaban sus clases y toda suerte de personas pero Nabiki sentía que todo eso era nada mas un fondo en una pintura, que en realidad ella era la única persona viva en el planeta en ese instante.

No quería pensar, ni ver, ni sentir, se sentía embotada, ausente, los ojos de Tatewaki se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, así como la infinidad de veces que ella había logrado engañarlo y virtualmente vaciarle la cartera, sentía todavía el aroma de el a su alrededor, la presión de sus labios sobre los de ella, escuchaba su voz pidiéndole ser su novia y se oía tan diferente a todas las veces que el hablaba con ella.

"¡Maldita sea Nabiki Tendo¿Cuánto me costara callar tal infamia esta vez?"

"¡Si no fuera porque tus servicios me son imprescindibles te juro por la memoria de todos mis antepasados que ni siquiera me dignaría a mirarte dos veces!"

"¡Tiemblen ante la justa ira del relámpago Azul del colegio Furinkan!"

"¡Malvado Saotome nunca podrás vencer la sed justiciera del Ave Fénix del colegio Furinkan!"

"Pero cuando lo vi golpeándote.. Kamisama me perdone quería matarlo"

"Eres muy especial para mi si tengo que admitir algo"

"Me gustas Nabiki..."

Se detuvo en una esquina al escuchar algo, era un anciano que tocaba un violín, tranquilamente desgajaba una romántica melodía en las cuerdas de su instrumento y la chica se quedo a escucharlo pensando en lo absurdamente apropiado que era aquello, metió las manos en su jumper y se encontró con los billetes que le diera Kuno por las maltratadas fotografías, sin pensarlo dos veces lo puso en el estuche del violín donde el anciano recolectaba las limosnas y después se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Las estrellas ya brillaban en lo alto del firmamento cuando la mediana de los Tendo regreso a su casa. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y suspiro, sabia que le esperaba un padre lloroso y molesto y una familia preocupada, por esta ocasión no tenia nada con que justificar su falta.

.-¡Ya vine! –Exclamo abriendo la puerta.

.-¡Nabiki! –Monoko apareció entonces saltando a los brazos de la sorprendida chica que veía a su amiga Shinda y al resto de su familia cruzar el pequeño jardín hasta su encuentro.

.-¿Dónde te habías metido? –Monoko estaba muy nerviosa- ¡No tienes una idea del todo lo que paso! La revolución, la rebelión ¡El Apocalipsis desatado en Furinkan! –Exclamo finalmente moviendo los brazos con exageración.

.-Creo que debimos darle mas calmantes –Shinda sonreía apenada con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- pero en realidad pasaron cosas increíbles... ¿Dónde te metiste? Te estuvimos buscando por toda la escuela.

.-Miss Hinako no se creyó el cuento del director –Comenzó a decir Akane mirando a los ojos de su hermana- A decir verdad la mayoría de los que conocemos a Kuno no nos tragamos la idea de que el estuviera mintiendo.

.-Es un imbecil –Dijo Ranma cruzándose de brazos- Pero es un imbecil honorable.

.-La señorita Hinako fue a buscar al supervisor de distrito –Continuo Shinda-Por lo que supimos tuvo una "gentil" platica con el y después volvió hecha una verdadera furia y quería hablar con el director, claro que el "hombre Palmera" se atrinchero en su oficina y aseguro dar una explicación mas tarde ya que se hubiesen tranquilizado un poco los ánimos.

.-Pero nadie se quería esperar –Monoko comenzó a hablar muy rápido- Especialmente el equipo de kendo, ellos no querían perder a su capitán así que se fueron a tratar de exigir el regreso de Tatewaki-sempai pero los esperaban los prefectos y comenzaron a pelear con ellos y entonces apareció Ranma-kun y comenzó a pelear también...

.-En realidad se me hizo un poco injusto ver a tantos prefectos peleando contra unos pocos... –Ranma se rasco la cabeza algo apenado por las miradas de admiración de la chica del pelo rizado.

.-Al ver eso Akane-chan se unió a la pelea -Prosiguió Shinda- Y claro al ver eso Ukio-kun se metió para ayudar a Ranma, y después de la nada apareció ese chico de la pañoleta gritando que dejaran en paz

* * *

a Akane.

.-Un verdadero caos –Akane se rió al recordar todo lo sucedido- Y mientras todos estábamos en la pelea miss Hinako se metió en la oficina del director y lo hizo hablar con el micrófono encendido, confeso que el y el supervisor estaban planeando hacer trampa con los exámenes para aprobar a todos los equipos de deporte de Furinkan y aumentar las apuestas a su favor, la gente dejo de pelear y todos sacamos al director de la oficina.

.-Creo que todavía esta colgado del asta bandera de la escuela –Ranma sonrió satisfecho- Lo desnudamos y le aplicamos el clásico tratamiento de "Brea y Plumas".

.-Kuno sera restituido a su lugar en la mañana y el director será suspendido un rato por la junta disciplinaria –Shinda se veía satisfecha- Parece que todos ganamos esta vez.

.-Ahora solo queda saber donde se metió esta jovencita –La voz de Soun Tendo se dejo oír con dureza- ¿Puedes explicarnos porque no estabas en clases hija?

.-No no puedo explicar nada Otousan –Fue la apenas audible respuesta de ella.

.-En ese caso señorita esta usted castigada por el resto del mes. No teléfono, no salir y no gastos innecesarios, lo lamento hija pero no puedo permitir que tomes tan a la ligera la escuela.

Soun Tendo podía ser un llorón y un blandengue de tanto en tanto pero había dos cosas en las cuales era inflexible: El compromiso de su Hija Akane y la educación de las menores. No había manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión en esos temas.

.-Se hará lo que ordena Otousan –Nabiki se porto formal de acuerdo a lo que exigía la situación.

Soun se sintió satisfecho por la manera tan digna que su hija aceptaba el castigo y sonrió.

.-Bueno no creo que siga siendo necesario prolongar la espera a la cena –El hombre vio a las amigas de su hija- ¿Gustan acompañarnos?

.-Se lo agradecemos Tendo-sama –Shinda le hizo una reverencia- Pero nuestros padres nos esperan y temo que no nos darán permiso.

Tendo asintió con la cabeza y se retiro seguido por su hija mayor y su amigo-panda que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo

.-Nos veremos mañana en la escuela –Shinda abrazo a Nabiki para despedirse- Tienes mucho que contarnos pero creo que será después.

.-Hata mañana amiga –Monoko también la abrazo y la miro de una manera extraña- Creo que lo que te dije se puede volver realidad...

Nabiki alzo las cejas al recordar que cuando ella quería tomarle fotos al sempai de Monoko ella le había dicho: "Algún día te vas a enamorar y vas a sentir lo que yo..."

Las dos amigas salieron de la casa y cerraron el portón, Nabiki se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa, Ranma y Akane estaban en el rellano de la casa, La menor de los Tendo traía entre sus brazos a un recién encontrado P-chan y el chico seguía comentando algunos detalles de la pelea que se había suscitado en el colegio.

.-Bueno una cosa es segura –Ranma se puso las manos en la nuca- Jamás volveré a ver al retrasado mental de Kuno de la misma forma.

La mediana de los Tendo se detuvo en su camino al comedor y se regreso hasta donde estaba Ranma, lo tomo de la camisa y después en un tono tranquilo pero amenazador le dijo:

.-Jamás, escúchalo bien Ranma-kun, JAMAS vuelvas a insultar a Kuno delante mío, si vuelvo a oír que dices cualquier cosa mala de el me asegurare que la gente se entere de todos y cada uno de los detalles vergonzosos de tu vida ¿Me entendiste?

.-Si claro Nabiki... –Ranma estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir otra cosa- Lo que tu digas.

La chica sonrió satisfecha y se retiro al comedor dejando a una chica, un chico y un cerdo sumidos en el mas absoluto estupor.

* * *

**Notas Del Autor:**

_Me he dedicado exclusivamente a terminar este fic porque definitivamente ando inspirado... Nunca lo he hecho por los reviews _pero_ la verdad se siente bien recibirlos (buenos o malos) y pues bien este capitulo es el **Penultimo** el siguiente sera la inevitable conclusion de la historia con algunas notas al respecto que me parece apropiado aclarar._

_Me a causado emocion escribir este fic y segun vi en algunas pre-lecturas (Shakka, Unma, Kei y Laura gracias por su tiempo) La historia esta aceptable._

_Pues bien solo me resta despedirme antes del capitulo 9 y agradecer a todos los que mandaron review y a los que no tambien y espero darles pronto la conclucion._

Desde mi pequeño planeta en algun ligar del Anime.

**"El gran Kaiosama"**


	9. Despues de la tormenta

**CAPITULO 9: "Después de la tormenta"**

Aquella noche se desato una fuerte lluvia sobre la ciudad, un viento inclemente soplo entre las pequeñas casas y las calles, el agua que caía en gruesas gotas se transformo en una densa cortina que cerraba por completo la visibilidad, los techos de las casas mas pequeñas se sacudían peligrosamente y mas de un asustado habitante de Nerima encendió una vela para rezar por la seguridad de su hogar. El viento soplaba entre los árboles y callejones produciendo un triste y lastimero aullido.

Pero la torrencial lluvia paso al llegar las primeras horas del amanecer, el viento retiro las pocas y desgajadas nubes de lluvia y el astro rey se comenzó a alzar triunfante sobre las sombras de la noche. (**N/A:** jeje ya me estoy oyendo como Kuno)

La primera persona en levantarse en la casa Tendo era Kasumi, ella con la puntualidad de un reloj se despertaba con los primeros rayos de sol y tras lavarse tranquilamente, bajaba a la cocina donde comenzaba con la preparación del desayuno de toda la familia.

Ranma y Genma eran los siguientes en despertar, ambos aun somnolientos se daban los buenos días, bajaban al patio y después iniciaban esos crueles, despiadados y bastante dolorosos combates que según ellos eran "entrenamiento"

Soun Tendo les seguía y más tranquilo fumaba el primer cigarrillo del día mientras su hija le preparaba una taza de café, Akane era la siguiente en bajar, mas dormida que despierta deseando regresar a la cama y nunca tener que ir a la escuela, lamentablemente la vida no era justa.

Mientras una solitaria figura caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, miraba como poco a poco comenzaban a dar señales de vida, comerciantes sacando sus mercancías a la venta, desmañados trabajadores en camino a sus deberes, deportistas madrugadores en búsqueda del cuerpo perfecto... O del puesto de comida mas próximo, se maravillaba al ver todo aquello, era como si por primera vez se diera cuenta de lo viva que era su pequeña ciudad.

.-Estas comiendo muy aprisa Ranma-kun –Kasumi veía asombrada como el chico de la trenza devoraba su desayuno- Es muy temprano todavía seguro que tienes tiempo.

.-Hubo una tormenta muy fuerte anoche –Ranma se dio algunos golpes en el pecho para pasarse la comida- Si nuestro nuevo "Hombre pollo" sigue en el asta bandera debió pasar una nochecita de miedo.

.-Me muero por verlo –Rió Akane- Tal vez deberíamos llevarle unas aspirinas o algo.

.-No creo –Ranma le dio un codazo a la chica y ella se quejó pero después rió discreta- Las plumas debieron de aislarlo.

Ranma se levanto y agradeció por los alimentos, corrió hacia la salida y entonces escucho la voz de Akane que lo llamaba.

.-¡Espérame baka que yo también quiero ver que paso!

.-¡Vas muy lenta!

.-¡Espérame o llévame cargando!

La chica lo había dicho de broma, nunca espero ver a Ranma correr hasta ella y levantarla en vilo, se sonrojó al sentirse tan cómodamente cargada, el chico le guiño el ojo y ella aumento su rubor.

.-Transportes terrestres Ranma anuncia su salida expreso a Furinkan... Por favor permanezca en su asiento y no distraiga al conductor.

Ranma dio un portentoso salto y paso por encima de la barda de la casa, Akane grito entre asustada y divertida y después se vio la figura del chico saltando alegremente por los techos del vecindario

.-Las relaciones mejoran cada día Saotome –Soun vio aquello sin ocultar una sonrisa- Tal vez podamos intentar una segunda boda.

Genma convertido en Panda solo murmuro algo afirmativo mientras se concentraba en manejar sus palillos para desayunar.

.-Ohayo familia...

Nabiki bajaba en esos momentos ya vestida con su uniforme de escuela y su maletín preparado. Shinda lo había llevado a la casa después de que ella no regresara a clases, Soun respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, todavía estaba enfadado por la falta del día anterior.

.-Solo tomare algo de te y arroz Kasumi –La voz de Nabiki se oía extraña, como distraída- realmente no tengo mucha hambre.

.-Esos dos salieron muy rápido y olvidaron sus almuerzos –Kasumi le sirvió a su hermana y la miro con cierta preocupación pero no comento nada al respecto- ¿Te molestaría llevarles sus loncheras?

.-No claro que no –Nabiki empino su taza de te y después se quedo mirando el fondo de esta. Sin poderlo evitar lanzo un profundo suspiro.

.-¿Estas bien hija? –Soun dejo su periódico matutino y le presto atención a la chica. Suspirar no era algo común en ella.

.-Si...

.-Hija si tienes algo malo dímelo. –Tendo se aproximo a ella y le toco la frente para checar su temperatura- Si estas enferma puedo avisar a la escuela y...

Un sorprendido Soun Tendo casi se va de espaldas cuando la mediana de sus hijas le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y lo abrazaba. Primero se sintió alarmado ante el increíble cambio de actitud de la chica y después se relajo abrazándola también. Kasumi y Genma observaban la escena bastante sorprendidos.

.-Lo lamento papá –La chica rompió el abrazo- Demasiadas cosas en que pensar, yo estoy bien... Ya me siento mejor.

Nabiki Tendo se levanto de la mesa y tomando su mochila y las loncheras abandono la casa, cabizbaja abrió el portón y al mirar hacia delante vio una solitaria figura que la esperaba pacientemente. Kuno Tatewaki el nuevamente "Relámpago azul del colegio Furinkan"

El chico no llevaba su tradicional traje de kendo, estaba vestido con el uniforme normal de la escuela y se veía curiosamente mas joven.

.-Té vez bien así Kuno-baby –Nabiki trataba de oírse casual.

.-Tengo que pedir el reingreso al club de kendo antes de volver a usar mi uniforme –Kuno se removía incomodo. Aquella ropa no era de su agrado.

Silencio incomodo. Nabiki miraba con interés una mancha en el piso y Kuno parecía fascinado por un extraño dibujo en la pared.

.-Muy fuerte la tormenta de anoche... –Dijo Nabiki.

.-Ciertamente una tormenta –Contesto Kuno- Muy poco usual en esta época del año.

Otro silencio incomodo.

.-Nabiki-chan...

Por un instante la muchacha deseo estar a miles de millas lejos de ahí.

.-¿Si Kuno-baby?

.-Yo necesito preguntarte... ¿pensaste en lo que te mencione el día anterior?

Si a miles de millas lejos de ahí.

.-Kuno yo... Yo no se que pensar.

.-Entiendo –Respondió el chico dándose la vuelta y alejándose.

Nabiki lo vio desconcertada y después sintió un súbito enojo.

.-¡Grandísimo Bakka espera un momento! –Lo alcanzo y tomándolo del brazo lo hizo voltear- ¿a dónde demonios crees que vas?

.-Tu.. Es decir yo... –Ahora era el desconcertado- Pensé que... Es decir... Tu me dices que no...

.-Te digo que no se que pensar. No te estoy diciendo que no... Pero tampoco es un si... Mira Kuno, en estos últimos días me has presentado una cara que no conocía de ti... Me has hecho ver una cara que no creí ver en mi, te debo de confesar que estoy algo asustada.

.-Si de algo te sirve saberlo no eres la única asustada Nabiki Tendo, Yo también me desconozco pero si puedo estar seguro de algo es de lo que siento por ti en este momento.

.-¿Y como puedes estar seguro? –Nabiki alzo los brazos algo exasperada- ¿Cómo puedes saber si esto no es una de tus locuras de momento, como saber si no voy a ser tu tercera diosa en tu famoso altar?

.-Tal altar ya no existe, anoche antes de que empezara a llover yo mismo queme hasta la ultima foto que había en el lugar.

.-¿Lo... Lo hiciste?

.-Y otra cosa, yo no estoy buscando una tercera o primera diosa... Yo solo quiero una novia, una chica astuta y muy hermosa que tengo enfrente.

Nabiki soltó una risita involuntaria, miro a Tatewaki por un momento, después muy lentamente camino hasta el y después recargo su cabeza en el pecho del chico ocultando su rostro.

.-No se como le has hecho... Pero mi respuesta es un... **si**

Tatewaki parecía a punto de saltar pero se contuvo. La chica permanecía recargada en el, el con un poco de miedo rodeo la cintura de ella y la estrecho sintiendo que temblaba un poco. Permanecieron así un minuto, tal vez dos, una eternidad para ellos.

.-Llegaremos tarde –Fue lo primero que Tatewaki pudo articular.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y haciendo un esfuerzo se separo de el, Kuno tomo la mochila de ella y se la echo al hombro, al comenzar a caminar Nabiki deslizo su brazo entre el brazo de el y así se fueron caminando.

.-No va a ser facil –Nabiki hablo después de un rato- Vamos a ser la comidilla de todos en la escuela.

.-Suceso como el nuestro ciertamente no va a pasar desapercibido... Nabiki-chan.

La chica sonrió al notar el esfuerzo que Kuno había hecho para no llamarla por su nombre completo.

.-Entonces ¿No vamos a ocultarlo?

El refulgente Relámpago Azul se detuvo y miro a Nabiki con cierta sorpresa.

.-¿Y porque deberíamos ocultarlo? Nuestra relación no es motivo de vergüenza –Una repentina duda lo asalto- ¿O lo es?

.-¡No claro que no! –Respondió ella con vehemencia- Solo que... recordé a otra pareja que lo oculta, tal vez me la paso demasiado tiempo con ellos.

.-Sus razones tendrán –Kuno no conocía a tal pareja y honestamente no le importaba-Pero en cuanto a nosotros ¡Nos llamaran "La pareja dorada de Furinkan"!

.-Creo que ese nombre ya esta ocupado –Nabiki sonrió y se volvió a colgar del brazo de el.

.-¿En serio? Bueno entonces... Los diamantes gemelos...

.-Suena como si fuéramos hermanos.

.-¿El par del Millón de Yens?

.-Tahúres de casino...

.-Rayos que difícil es esto...

"Algunas cosas van a cambiar" Pensó Nabiki sintiéndose muy tranquila mientras caminaba del brazo de Kuno "no me imagino la cara de mis amigas cuando nos vean" Miro discretamente a Tatewaki y lo encontró profundamente pensativo, el asunto del nombre lo tenia absorbido "Realmente creo que Akane es una tonta... Es agradable tener novio"

Kuno miro discretamente a Nabiki y la encontró colgada de su brazo con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro, por alguna razón la vio mas bella que al principio, sonrió y un sentimiento de satisfacción lo envolvió.

"La monogamia es interesante" Pensó el chico "Espero que ese malvado hechicero de Saotome sepa prestar la atención que merecen Akane y la diosa de la trenza" Volvió de nuevo a mirar a la chica y pensó "Realmente es agradable tener novia".

Y así una pareja mas se pierde en el horizonte mientras no queda otra cosa que decir que:

**FIN

* * *

**

**Epilogo: (Honestamente me quede con la tentación)**

Cinco años después. Oficinas principales de Kuno Incorporated.

Tatewaki Kuno "El azote oriental de WallStreet" Caminaba por las mullidas oficinas del departamento de contabilidad hasta detenerse frente a una puerta que ostentaba el letrero de: "Gerencia Administrativa" se acomodo nervioso la corbata y toco un par de veces. Tras un breve silencio una voz femenina dijo: "Adelante".

Abrió la puerta y penetro a una elegante oficina con un enorme escritorio que dominaba la vista, sentada sobre el una bella mujer de cabellos castaños, vestida en un sexy traje de tres piezas lo miraba con coquetería mientras cruzaba las piernas dejando ver un poco mas de sus piernas enfundadas en costosas medias de seda. Kuno sonrió ante la vista y puso seguro a la puerta.

.-Supongo que esta será una de esas "reuniones ejecutivas" –Sin dejar de mirar a la mujer en el escritorio comenzó a despojarse de la corbata.

La mujer sonrió seductora y camino hasta él moviendo ostensiblemente las caderas, una vez que estuvo a escasos centímetros de el lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo beso en la boca dejando escapar un pequeño gemido que hizo erizar los cabellos del hombre pero para su sorpresa ella rompió el contacto y le acomodo la corbata en su lugar.

.-De hecho Kuno-san –Dijo entonces la mujer poniendo frente al rostro de el un sobre sellado- Te mande llamar precisamente a causa de la "junta" que tuvimos el mes pasado.

Kuno entrecerró las cejas con desconfianza y tomo el sobre, este estaba membreteado y pertenecía a un consultorio medico de la zona.

.-¿Qué estas tramando esta vez Nabiki Kuno? –No era que desconfiara de su fiel esposa pero durante esos años de matrimonio había aprendido a tener mucho cuidado con todo lo que ella le entregaba.

.-No me llamabas así desde el día de nuestra boda –Rió ella- Mejor lee lo que dice y averígualo.

Tatewaki abrio el sobre y se encontro con lo que parecia una serie de complicadas pruebas de laboratorio. Contuvo el aliento al ver que clase de pruebas se trataban. Leyo rapidamente, leyó de nuevo y después miro a su esposa que solo movía afirmativamente la cabeza, ella parecía muy feliz.

.-Esto... esto...

.-Si Baka es exactamente lo que dice ahí –Nabiki no podía creer lo difícil que era para su marido aceptarlo y una repentina preocupación la invadió... ¿Y si a el no le agradaba? Pero entonces la desecho, Kuno lanzo una abrupta exclamación de alegría y la levanto en brazos mientras bailaba por toda la oficina, se detuvo y la beso con vehemencia.

.-Nos vamos en este instante –Declaro Kuno mientras la depositaba con delicadeza en su escritorio- Avisaremos a tu familia, iré a cancelar mis citas del día... ¡UN BEBÉ!

Kuno casi se tropieza al salir, regreso y la volvió a besarla antes de salir definitivamente mientras clamaba por una caja de habanos. Nabiki lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa en los labios, después con calma tomo el teléfono y marco un numero de extensión.

.-¿Shinda? –Nabiki no dejaba de sonreír- Si... Ya le dije, ya es oficial. Ve con Monoko a personal y asegúrate que anoten bien las quinielas. Tengo un mes, así que solo se aceptaran apuestas que den fechas entre febrero y marzo... Si también es viable la hora y el sexo del bebe. Cobraremos el diez por ciento de cada apuesta hecha. Nos vemos.

Nabiki Kuno colgó el teléfono y después tranquilamente se sentó en su mullido sillón pensando en lo agradable y hermosa que era la vida.

Algunas cosas entre mas cambian mas se quedan igual.

**FIN (Ahora sí de verdad)

* * *

**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_Son las 3:30 de la mañana, a mi derecha mi famosa taza de café, a mi izquierda un vaso de sopa instantánea (Si volví a caer en la tentación) Miro satisfecho mi trabajo y me dispongo a guardarlo para mas tarde postearlo en un ciber-Café (Me quede sin línea temporalmente)_

_Recordando los primeros mangas así como los capítulos de la serie me di cuenta de algo: Ni Kuno es tan estúpido ni Nabiki tan mercenaria, tal vez con el tiempo la autora los encasillo y a los fans se nos olvido. Pero de tanto en tanto en algunos capítulos e historias uno daba muestras de una clara y a veces atemorizante claridad de mente y otra nos mostraba una faceta romántica poco conocida._

_Sé que algunos lectores querían ver algo mas de Akane y Ranma pero... ¡Hey! Denle una oportunidad a los personajes secundarios. Ellos también tienen su corazoncito._

_Como una idea aparte pensé en vincular este fic con otro que tengo a medias: **La Herencia Saotome **y empezar a crear una especie de continuidad junto con otros fics que tengo en mente y que por el momento no daré detalles (suspenso, suspenso)_

_Termino mi sopa instantánea (maldito vicio) y doy un sorbo a mi taza de café... espero que las personas que lean esto lo disfruten de la misma manera que yo lo disfrute al crearlo, bueno solo me queda salvarlo y esperara que llegue el día para postearlo. Me despido de todos ustedes mis amigos y amigas por el momento._

_Desde mi pequeño planeta, en algún lugar del anime._

_**EL GRAN KAIOSAMA.**_


End file.
